Donut Nights
by Azure129
Summary: Luna comes to like donuts. Donut Joe has always liked the nights. And it's Hearts and Hooves evening-one of Luna's most difficult nights to manage, and just one more night Donut Joe is always there with a snack and willing to listen. Adorable fluff ensues. Also, a teeny bit of Celestiacord. Inspired by EQD's Love Fest Fanfic Event! Including donuts got you bonus love points!
1. Donut Nights

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Wrote this up for EQD's Love Fest Fanfic Event, and I hope you enjoy it! Random pairing, I know, but according to the EQD event rules you got bonus love points for including donuts somehow ^w^ And I think they kind of ended up a cute couple : ) Also I couldn't resist throwing in a little Celestia/Discord too. Thank you for reading, and Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!

**Donut Nights**

* * *

Finally the sunlit portion of Hearts and Hooves Day had passed away, finally only the moonlit hours of the holiday remained to be gone through, finally there were days and nights to look forward to for a while that would be nice and normal and without decorations or social pressures or confusing gestures of affection.

And finally Princess Luna was at the point in her nightly duties for this particular eve of festivity when she simply needed a break from dealing with Hearts and Hooves Day. Thus, she now found herself tiredly pushing open the door of Donut Joe's open (but empty) donut shop not long after midnight, dragging her hooves over to sit on a stool at the counter, and then collapsing her whole face onto the countertop, her forelegs stretched out.

The princess of the night spoke, her voice very flat (and it wasn't helping that she had her face pressed against polished marble counter, of course).

"Yeah and verily, we do loathe Hearts and Hooves Day night as much as we did when we were but a young princess. Nothing hath changed—everything hath worsened. We shall be exhausted by the time dawn finally comes to set us free."

"Rough night, Princess Luna?"

Princess Luna sat up a little, her eyes coming to rest upon a familiar pale yellow unicorn stallion with a pink donut cutie mark and wearing his familiar white baker's hat and shirt. She smiled at him and then sighed as she replied, "The roughest night, I am afraid, Donut Joe. I am just so glad that your family has always been willing to keep this shop open day or night, no matter what, as my sister has told me. And it is also nice that she and I may come here and be treated like normal customers instead of as princesses." She sat up fully, stretching her head to the side. "Normally I enjoy formality much more than my sister, but frankly I want none of it at the moment. This is the most difficult of nights to be princess of the night—I just wish dawn would break so that I could go crawl into my bed and sleep." She put a hoof to her head, resting her foreleg's elbow on the counter.

"Hot coffee, strong, two sugars, biggest mug I have, like usual?" Donut Joe's grin picked up on one side.

The corner of Luna's mouth picked up in a grin as well. "I have barely stopped in here more than a few nights a month since my return a year ago, yet you do know me so well already. I shall have that and several of your finest donuts please!" She smiled brightly. But then her smile fell, and she added quite seriously, "But nothing flavored of chocolate—I am so tired of hearing about chocolate, chocolate, chocolate this Hearts and Hooves evening."

Donut Joe nodded with a warm smile. He used his magic to fill and prepare a large mug and set the coffee before her, and then he grabbed a plate for her donuts. "I have plenty of donuts that aren't chocolate—in fact, I'll give you a vanilla donut with vanilla icing…but I'm afraid, for the holiday, all the donuts today are heart-shaped with heart-shaped red sprinkles. Sorry about that, Princess." He smiled sheepishly as he magically set three such donuts upon her plate and brought the plate over to her.

"It is all right, Donut Joe." Luna smiled as she finished a deep sip of her coffee and then looked down at the donuts eagerly. "I am just grateful to have a few minutes peace to myself to be sitting here and eating delectable sweets. As I said, I have had a very long night already, and I have a very long night ahead of me." She ate a bite of donut with satisfaction.

Donut Joe nodded. Then he pretended to clean the counter with a rag as he asked, glancing toward Luna out of the corner of his eye, "Some big Hearts and Hooves Day nighttime plans then?"

Luna chuckled, magically dabbing at her mouth with a napkin and shaking her head. "Oh, no, no—I'm afraid I do not find much traditional enjoyment in this holiday. And I would never have time for any plans anyway even if I wanted to do something with somepony."

Donut Joe frowned, his ears drooping a little. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

Luna shrugged and explained, magically taking another bite of donut. "You see, this is a very delicate evening for me to handle. A large part of my regular nightly duties is seeing to the emotional and subconscious needs of our subjects. But on this night many of them want and require privacy, in their actions as well as their dreams. I have to pick and choose very carefully whom I assist and how, and whom I leave alone. I have been at it for hours now, sifting through ponies' feelings and concerns, and I shall be at it for hours more until dawn to make sure I do the job right. Such was the way of every Hearts and Hooves Day night when I was a young princess, and such is the way of it now." She raised her coffee mug and sipped deeply. Then she lowered the mug and smiled happily. "But this small break in the middle of everything certainly helps." She looked to Donut Joe, her smile growing. "Thank you again for always being here for me and my sister, Joe of the Donuts."

Donut Joe tried not to chuckle. She called him that sometimes—'Joe of the Donuts'—and he always found it funny but didn't want to offend her by seeming like he was teasing her about her way of speaking if he laughed. "Oh, well, sure Princess, no problem." He shrugged, busying himself for the moment with magically sweeping away some crumbs from the floor. "After all, Princess Celestia has known my family and been coming to our shop for generations—each of us grew up thinking about her sort of as an unofficial Aunt. And then you came back all of a sudden, and you're her sister and everything. I-I definitely can't view you like an aunt too considering how old I am now, of course, but in a way I like how I've gotten to know you better." He grinned, setting aside the broom. "Heh, I think I must live in the luckiest nation in the world. We end up getting not just one but two beautiful pony goddesses to look after us." He blushed and looked down, for the moment finding the counter very interesting.

Luna laughed warmly. "Oh Donut Joe, you do flatter my sister and I so much. I almost forget sometimes that that's another reason we enjoy coming here so often for random late night and early morning snacks." Luna ate some more donut and took another sip of her coffee. Then she blinked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, but how rude of me—I should of course let you know that your family's commitment to keep this shop open twenty-four hours a day does not have to extend to holidays if you really do not want it to, Donut Joe. Perhaps you would like to have some Hearts and Hooves Day plans with somebody? If you want to go out, please feel free to do so. I could even finish my repast here while you go and then lock up after you when I leave." She smiled.

Donut Joe smiled at her in return but waved her off, heading over to the coffee pot and putting his magical aura around it. "Aw, that's nice of you, Princess Luna. But, eh, I don't have any plans…" He came over and freshened up her drink a little. "You don't meet too many ladies when you spend all of your time trying to run a donut shop. Just customers, but a lot of them are married or coming here on dates or just kids." His smile picked up a little on one side as he added, "And then of course there's the Princess branch of my business."

Luna smiled softly and nodded. "I understand, Joe of the Donuts. You have many duties too, just as my sister and I have. I suppose it is difficult to meet any special somepony under such circumstances." She sipped some coffee. "Sometimes I think that this holiday is really just for the younger ponies—fillies and colts sending each other cards, and young mares and stallions courting fresh out of school. Of course, if you ask Princess Cadance, she'll say that romantic feelings are free to all to share equally. But then again, she is the only Princess in Equestria who is not single, and she is barely older than our youngest princess, Twilight. So I am afraid she cannot truly appreciate the situation of those of us who are past the springtime of our life and unable to put our duties on hold to relive those days any time soon." Luna laughed, swallowing another bite of donut.

"Yeah, having jobs that don't quit doesn't exactly help the social life." Donut Joe nodded in agreement, magically pouring himself a small cup of coffee now and setting it on the counter next to Luna's mug as he stood opposite her. "You have it roughest of all though." He frowned a little.

"How so?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

Donut Joe shrugged. "Well…your sister rules the day, so she gets to meet all sorts of fancy stallions and dignitaries, and I'm sure they all like her. Nearest I figure, she's single entirely out of choice. But you rule the night, and almost all the ponies sleep through it. No wonder you never get to meet anybody—they're all just dozing away while you're doing all your hard work. They miss out on all the beauty…er, you know, _of your nights_." He swallowed. "Believe me, if more people were up to see you and your work, Cadance wouldn't be the only princess with a special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day." Donut Joe turned his eyes forward and suddenly occupied himself with sipping very deeply from his mug.

Luna just sat there, her eyes sparkling a little and her smile growing. "Oh, _Joe_…thank thee so much. What a kind thing thou hast said to us." She blinked a few times, seeming as surprised and pleased as possible.

Donut Joe blushed slightly (and was grateful for the excuse of the hot coffee's steam to explain it). She had never called him just 'Joe' before. And to be honest he found that old-fashioned way she had of talking when she got excited or happy to be just about the cutest thing in the world. And she really was his best and most faithful nighttime customer. "Ah, you're welcome princess," was all he could manage to mumble as he lowered his cup, glancing at her with a little smile.

Luna smiled more back at him and gave a soft laugh. "You know, you have a similar problem to me, but yours is much more easily amendable."

Donut Joe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Luna shrugged, finishing another bite of donut. "Well, you own this business, and even though it is a twenty-four hour establishment, you could easily work and have time off during the days and sleep at night, which would allow you to meet more ponies. You make the schedule as the proprietor, after all. Yet, you seem most frequently to choose to work and relax during the nights and then to sleep through most of the days much as I do as part of my role in Equestria, and my sister tells me it has always been that way with you. So, why not change your schedule to better suit your needs as long as you have the power to?" She raised an eyebrow.

Donut Joe grinned and shrugged. "What, and miss out on randomly getting to see one of my best late night customers, not to mention one of my only princess ones?" He sipped some coffee.

"Donut Joe…" Luna grinned, giving him a bit of a look. "Be serious please."

Donut Joe laughed, resting his hoof by his mug as he set it back on the counter. "Well, I do really get the most interesting customers during the night shift. But other than that, I wouldn't want to change things because I've just always just been a night owl, even ever since I was little. My parents would put me to bed early each day just after sunset, but I'd secretly stay awake for hours playing games and reading books and looking up at the mare in the mo—" Joe stopped talking. His eyes went wide.

Luna blinked. But then, seeing his distress, she reached out and gently touched her hoof to his. "Joe of the Donuts?" She smiled as he hesitantly glanced at her. "It is all right. Please continue with your story."

Joe swallowed and cleared his throat and nodded (and tried let out a deep sigh as the gentle silver of her horseshoe touched the rough yellow of his hoof for a moment longer before slipping away). "I, er…well, I'd always stay up really late, is what I'm trying to say. Used to drive my mother crazy trying to wake me up for school in the morning, though things worked out great when I graduated and my father needed me awake at four in the morning to start the day's baking—I'd just stay up all night and be bright-eyed and ready as soon as he needed me." He started to smile again. "I guess my point is, I like the nights. They're peaceful, mysterious, magical even. I get my best ideas for donuts working at night, and I get some good thinking done too about what I want to do with the shop and how I could expand a little to bake for ponies all over Equestria." He sipped some more coffee, giving the little shop a quick glance around and smiling in a touch of pride.

"Really?" Luna asked with interest, resting her head on her hoof.

Donut Joe smiled at her and nodded. "I have more fun living like this than I would living like most ponies do. It's just who I am." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof. "Of course, finding a girl to spend time with who's like that isn't easy—you're the only one so far, and I'm not exactly a prince, so I guess that's out for both of us." He chuckled a little (but also closely observed Luna's reaction to his comment, though he was as casual about it as possible.)

Luna blinked and then laughed warmly, sipping some more of her coffee. "Oh Joe of the Donuts! Your sense of humor is without parallel." She shook her head, seeming so merry.

Donut Joe did his best to keep up his smile, though his ears at least couldn't help but fall. "Oh, yeah…" he managed, "I thought you might like that."

Luna laughed more but easily got herself under control and smiled at him. "You are a good friend to me, Donut Joe. But I am personally quite grateful that you are not a prince and therefore are very unlikely to see how I can be as a princess each night and day in the castle walls." She looked down a touch sheepishly, playing with one of donuts a little with her hoof. "You only see me a few nights a month, and then when I am at my happiest—the moon is usually full and glowing, my tasks are nearly in order for the evening, and of course I am pleasantly full from your warm coffee and delicious confections. But really most of the time outside of here I am proudly marching about my castle, shouting orders to my guards in my Royal Canterlot Voice, making lightning flash when I am cranky because Celestia always tries to wake me up far too early for dinner." She rolled her eyes. "I am very serious or I am very passionate. But you only catch me during the rare times I have in between, when I can just take the same simple sweet pleasure I have always privately taken in my duties ever since I was a young mare." She smiled softly at him. "But, for what it is worth, yours is the first thing even close to a Hearts and Hooves Day 'offer' of a special somepony that I have received in a very, very, very long time. And I appreciate it." She looked happily into his eyes. "In fact, even though we are just friends, I cannot think of a nicer pony to spend Hearts and Hooves Day night with than you, Joe of the Donuts."

Donut Joe was a pretty sturdy pony, but right now he felt like he could have been knocked over with a pegasus feather. She couldn't think of a nicer pony to spend Hearts and Hooves Day night with than…. And in the name of Equestria itself, what mighty and brilliant force had bestowed upon this dusky mare those burning cerulean eyes that never failed to amaze him? "I, um…" he knew he had to say something, which was all that got him to say anything. "A-Aw, Princess, no matter how you want to be, you're still my friend, and I'll always look forward to spending time with you too." He swallowed, then smiled a little and added, "And on Hearts and Hooves Day most of all." And now it was Joe's turn to be brave and actually touch a hoof to Luna's on the counter—or rather, he reached over and patted her hoof twice before removing his, but it was a start.

Luna looked upon the gesture with interest and then looked to him again. Her gaze and smile warmed. "You are a very accepting pony, Donut Joe. Thank you."

Donut Joe smiled a little more. "And you are a very good princess, Princess Luna. And thank you too."

They just sat together like this for a moment…a long moment…a long, quiet moment in the night on Hearts and Hooves Day, looking into each other's eyes. And in case it wasn't obvious already, Donut Joe had been smitten with Luna for some time, and Luna could be a little clueless about modern courtship practices but still even she would have to pick up on something with him eventually.

The moment was still going on by the way.

And Donut Joe was weighing his options at this point. _'Kiss her. The worst thing that'll happen is she'll rain down the full force of all the natural elements and alicorn magic on your donut shop. Not the most horrible sacrifice to have to make for what you'd get out of it. The best thing that could happen is that she'll kiss me back. Definitely possibly worth the risk_.' Something about Luna had just struck him from the first evening Celestia had brought her in to introduce her, and from the first evening Luna had come in on her own—the beautiful night embodied in a mare; the mare in the moon he had always whispered his dreams to in the night (no matter what the fairytales had said about her) descending from on high to buy some donuts from him. And she was just so cute! And just so special! She was one of a kind!

Luna's eyes were a little wide now. She was somewhat overwhelmed by the sight of Joe's big, green eyes still gazing at her at this point. '_I cannot remember the last time I was alone with a stallion on this holiday, come to think of it. I_…' Luna blushed very softly. Come to think of it, she had never really had a stallion as a close friend before. It could certainly be an interesting experience starting now, though. Yet it could also be very complicated. _'Perhaps I should go now, return to my nightly duties.'_ Yet she didn't get up to leave. And she didn't want to.

Still the two faced each other, still the two did not look away from each other, still the two remained deep in their moment together.

And then the bell over the donut shop door jingled, and the moment was ruined by none other than the king of ruining moments himself—the one and only Discord!

"Luna!" Discord (dressed, of all things, in a white sash, red fake wings on top of his actual wings, and with a pink quiver of arrows complete with a bow on his back) let out a deep sigh, collapsing at one of the tables in a typically dramatic fashion. "Finally, _here_ you are! Holed up in the one bakery still open in Equestria at this unseemly hour—you and your sister, always with the sweet tooth." He shook his head and made a 'tisk' sound, arms crossed over his chest. "_And speaking of your sister_…" Now he glanced to the side 'innocently' as he went on, twiddling his fingers together. "There's kind of been a 'situation'." He grinned at Luna and added, "But I'll let you finish flirting with the peasantry before I go into details." He chuckled.

Luna instantly blushed and cleared her throat, her eyes going wide as she looked at master of chaos. "Discord! That is enough!" She banged her hoof on the countertop, sitting up straight. "And what do you mean there has been a situation with my sister?" Luna's eyes narrowed, and her horn started to glow. "So help me, if you have done anything that has caused her harm…" Lightning suddenly flashed and thunder cracked outside.

Donut Joe (blushing himself from Discord's comment) jumped, never having seen Luna's powers (or temper) in action quite like that before. Yet at the same time he couldn't deny the experience gave him sort of a thrill. He wondered what else he might see, and just watched the exchange continue.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, is that any way to talk to a friend, hmm?" Discord grinned, then pouted. "I'm hurt. Say you're sorry, and I'll go on."

"Go on, or I shall make you sorry you did not," Luna countered, her look dark, and the lightning and thunder came again.

Discord's eyes went a little wide, but then he just sighed and shrugged. "Oh, yes, yes, I get too used to dealing with grim Celestia—I forgot, right now I'm talking to the pony sister who has some wrath in her royalty. Very well, fair enough." He cleared his throat and glanced past Luna. "But first, barkeep, can you get me an éclair or a fritter or one of whatever fried cake-like treats you sell here? And some hot chocolate with a crazy straw if you have it. I mean, if you're not still too busy ogling the night princess."

Donut Joe blinked, blushed _a lot_, and instantly went about doing what Discord had asked, his head down.

Luna glanced back at her friend and frowned. Then she turned and scowled at Discord again. "Thou shall not speak to our friends in such a rude way, Discord! Now, what hast thou done with our sister?" She got off of her stool.

Discord put a finger in his ear and turned it a few times. "I'm sorry, I don't translate 'angry Luna' well—before I start, can we promise to keep this conversation in modern vernacular only?" Discord chuckled…and then his eyes suddenly went very wide. Luna had approached and she now had her horn aimed at his chest.

Luna glared up at the master of chaos. "You do not want this fight, 'friend' Discord." She almost smirked a little.

Discord considered his situation for about a second and then grinned, holding up his hands. "Oh of course not—I was only teasing you, Luna dear. And besides, it's Hearts and Harnesses Day—"

"Hearts and Hooves Day!" Luna corrected.

"Whatever." Discord rolled his eyes. "The point is, it involves hearts, so we should all be lovers, not fighters." He raised his tail and snapped the end of it (just as Donut Joe was coming out of the back with Discord's order on a tray). Instantly, Donut Joe, Luna and Discord were now seated around a big red heart-shaped table that had appeared in the center of Joe's shop. Discord had his donut and hot chocolate in front of him, Luna had the remainder of her donuts and coffee in front of her, and Joe had his small cup of coffee in front of him (and he was also just sitting there awkwardly, really unsure of what to do).

"_And speaking of Hearts and Hooves Day_…" Discord started, sipping his hot chocolate and rolling his eyes to the side 'innocently' once more.

Luna raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "I thought we were speaking of my sister."

"Well," Discord shrugged, "they're both related. You see, while you've been sleeping all day, I hit on the most chaotic way imaginable to celebrate this sappy, mushy, cliché holiday you ponies all make such a big deal about! A truly genius plan, I assure you!" He grinned smugly, looking at them both with anticipation.

Luna and Joe just sat there looking back at him, waiting.

Discord blinked, and his grin fell dramatically. "Oh come on, aren't you going to beg me to tell you what my genius idea was?"

Luna sighed deeply. "If it will make this intrusion go any faster, then yes, Discord, please oh please tell us what your genius idea was," she replied flatly.

Discord grinned brightly again, taking no notice of her tone. "Of course—thought you'd never ask. So, the most chaotic way for Discord, reformed master of chaos, to celebrate Hearts and Hooves Day…would be to ask Celestia to be my special somepony for the day!" Discord flew up into the air, laughing hysterically to himself. "I mean, how priceless! _Me_ sashaying around town in public with _Celestia_ on my arm—the two of us sharing a milkshake with two straws at a café on the corner, calling each other ridiculous pet names for the world to hear, skipping through the streets of Canterlot! Imagine the disturbing terror for everypony of seeing their dear, perfect sun princess court a former villain! It would have scarred the greater Canterlot/Ponyville area for life! Children would have sung songs of the chaotic horror of Hearts and Hooves day for generations!" He convulsed with laughter in the air all the more, writhing in amusement.

Donut Joe just sat there with his eyes wide and an uncomfortable cringe on his features.

Luna just sat there with a dry look and sighed. She closed her eyes, putting a hoof to her forehead and rubbing her temple. She spoke in a low voice. "Donut Joe, be grateful you are a normal pony and not a prince as we discussed before—you do not have to deal with ridiculous royal-targeted shenanigans or inane immortal characters such as this one on a regular basis." Luna glanced up at Discord, her look and tone firm again. "Of course my sister said no to this absurd plan, yes?"

Discord sighed, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye and coming to take his seat again. "Thirty-seven times in a row, as a matter of fact." He sipped his hot chocolate. "Tried to get her all day—spent from dawn straight through now dressed up in this ridiculous outfit and asking her over and over to play along with me, but not one bite. Utterly disappointing. I mean, it really would have been a superb joke." He jerked his thumb in Donut Joe's direction. "That guy's only _hearing_ about it, and even he seems disturbed."

Donut Joe cleared his throat and glanced down, sipping his coffee.

Discord sighed dramatically and leaned back in his chair, going on. "Yes, all day I popped into every meeting and event and private moment she had, each time with a new chaotic token of my 'affections' from a box of chocolates shaped like yours truly to a magic mirror that only points out the flaws in your appearance so that you can improve yourself to an enchanted Venus Horseflytrap that may have eaten all of the cake in the castle as soon as she turned her back on it…but she still said no every time! Go figure, right?" He shrugged, taking a bite of éclair. "So, anyway, the day was pretty much shot by that point for enjoying the holiday, but, you know, her rejection still really bothered me. I've never found a woman I couldn't woo before, even as a joke."

"Clearly you have never made the acquaintance of many females…" Luna mumbled under her breath.

Donut Joe did his best not to laugh.

Discord, caught up in his own dramatics, ignored the comment and held his paw up high. "It was a matter of pride for me at that point to get a yes out of her, grand chaotic holiday joke or not!" he announced with determination.

"_And…?"_ Luna went on with impatience, clearly wanting him to get to the point already.

"And…" Discord rolled his eyes to the side 'innocently' once more tonight, sipping some more of his hot chocolate, "…Here's the part you might not like. Actually you and Cadance both might not like it…_and speaking of Cadance_…"

Luna let out a deep sigh and threw her front hooves forward on the table. "_Discord, just TELL US!"_ she suddenly announced using her Royal Canterlot voice, leaning over the table and glaring at him (and causing his chair to shift back a few inches from the pure force of her yell).

Donut Joe's mouth fell open right as his heart skipped a beat in a way it never had before. _'Wow….' _

Discord, meanwhile, proceeded to quickly sum things up as he realized the moon princess's limited patience had clearly run out. "Cadance's magic specializes in love, but my magic can work with that subject a little bit too. Not as well as hers, but I digress. So I took a famous love potion recipe—or 'poison' as the book dramatically called it—and modified it to last for just fifteen seconds on one pony instead of eternity on two ponies. I figured I'd surprise Celestia, splash the potion on her, she'd absorb it and get smitten, I'd take a snapshot for posterity and possibly future blackmail of her fawning all over me, and then 'yay, Hearts and Hooves Day is a success'! Uh…needless to say I am here now because my plan did not work out." He cleared his throat. "Apparently that potion is very sensitive, and replacing the tuft of regular cloud with a tuft of cotton candy cloud, the bright rainbow's glow with the light bulb from my Discord lamp, and stirring it with a draconequus feather instead of a pegasus feather just to suit the concoction to my own needs backfired despite the careful seconds if not _full minutes_ of thought I put into my intentions. Again, go figure, right?" He shrugged, grinning away.

He was fully prepared for Luna's full wrath now.

He was not prepared for, and quite shocked by, Donut Joe's wrath coming first.

Donut Joe frowned and stood up, scowling at Discord. "Hey! Now listen pal, I don't care if you're immortal, I don't care if you're powerful, and I don't care if you used to reign over Equestria with terror. Princess Celestia has been real good to me and my family, and her sister Princess Luna here is one of my best friends—how dare you spend all day bothering Celestia and keeping her from having a peaceful Hearts and Hooves Day, and how dare you toss some kind of wacky potion on her just to make yourself feel special!" He was actually approaching Discord now, a hoof held up. "In case you haven't noticed, bub, these two girls are trying to run an empire together, and it would probably go a lot more smoothly if you didn't treat them like it was some kind of game all for your amusement just because you're 'reformed' and bored. Now, you tell Princess Luna whatever she needs to know to help Princess Celestia, and while you're at it put my bakery back to normal!" And with that he poked Discord right in the chest.

There was silence.

Luna's eyes were very wide in shock. Then she looked to Discord, about to announce to him that if he harmed even one hair of Donut Joe's mane, she would personally dip the draconequus in a vat of cement and turn him back to stone the old-fashioned way. But then suddenly…

Discord looked down at the unicorn baker before him with an intrigued grin and an eyebrow raised. "Hmm…" A low laugh left him. "Hmm, hmm..." Another low chuckle or two escaped, and then even more laughter. He glanced over to Luna. "Oh Luna, this," he pointed down at Donut Joe, "_this right here?_ This is just precious. This is possibly the most amusing thing I've seen in a millennia—this little background character of our lives standing up to me! A baker against all-powerful chaos!" He laughed heartily and then sighed, shaking his head. "Oh he is so lucky it's a holiday and that his donuts aren't half bad, so I'm willing to cut him some slack." Discord snapped his fingers. The heart shaped table was gone, and now they were all sitting at the counter together on stools, their food and drinks in front of them all again.

"Anyway, Luna dear, really the situation isn't all that dire," Discord continued, totally ignoring Donut Joe again and sipping more hot chocolate as he continued with his story. "The actual problem is simple: the potion, apparently, no matter how you make it, should only be used on someone when they're awake. So, after I brewed the potion, I snapped myself into Celestia's room, positioned myself very amusingly on her bed, and awaited her arrival so that I would be sure to catch her before she went to sleep for the evening. But then when she finally came in, I suppose it had been a long day, because she was a little drowsy, and I ended up dumping the potion on her when she was much closer to half asleep rather than wide awake. So, um…instead of finding me irresistible for fifteen seconds…she's now just roaming around the castle sleepwalking and calling out my name every fifteen seconds and giggling." He cleared his throat, rolling his eyes and trying to grin but mostly just seeming awkward (and even blushing slightly). "And not that it wasn't charming for the first hour or so, but I'm getting bored now, and of course you know if the morning guards find her like this, guess who's going to get stuck with all the blame for a simple, little accident." He jerked his thumb at himself, sighing dully. "So, since your sister is clearly stuck in some odd dream loop about me, I figured it fell under your jurisdiction to clean up that mess so that what I did doesn't spread around too much and hurt my newly reformed reputation as a faithful friend to the crown." He grinned expectantly at Luna and then casually picked up another éclair to eat.

Donut Joe almost wanted to reprimand Discord again for causing all of this inconvenience.

But he watched instead as a very serious, very regal and diplomatic look (which he had never seen before) came to Luna's features. She took in and let out a deep breath, and then looked to Discord and gave a single nod. "Yes, I shall fix this."

Discord smiled brightly. "Great! Knew you would! Well, I'll just be on my way then!" He finished his éclair and held up his fingers to snap. "If I go now, I can still make the tail end of a great Hearts and Hooves party in Las Pegasus, and—"

Luna held up a hoof. "You shall remain here. This will not take long. And then I have something to say to you." And then without waiting for any response from him, she lowered her hoof, took a deep breath, faced forward and closed her eyes.

Discord just yawned, but he did stay put for the moment.

Donut Joe looked to Luna with interest.

When she opened her eyes again, they were full of glowing, cerulean light. Joe blinked and frowned a little in concern at first, but then he raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

Luna just sat there, so peacefully, so mystically. She remained in this strange state for a minute or so, and then she blinked a few times. The light was gone, and her eyes were normal again.

Luna sighed and held her head high. "It is done." She turned to Discord. "I have dispelled the false dream and set Celestia into a peaceful night's rest in her own room. She may be a little groggy in the morning, but she will be fine. And as for you…." Her eyes narrowed.

Discord just grinned down at her with interest. "Ooo, here it comes, the big, scary, blow-the-roof-off-of-this-place Royal Canterlot Voice lecture. Donut, I hope you have insurance." He chuckled in amusement.

However, Luna merely glared at Discord and spoke in a level tone (though there was clearly rage just below the surface). "Discord, I do not care if you wish to pester me or my sister. I do not care if you wish to play practical jokes on me or my sister. I do not care if you have to bother me or my sister to clean up some of your messes. But…" her eyes flashed a little, "if you ever come to me with a story again that at any point involves the information that you 'snuck into my sister's room and positioned yourself very amusingly on her bed', so help me I will make you regret her ludicrous plan of letting you out of your stone prison. Do you understand?"

Discord blinked in surprise but then only grinned all the more. "Aww, is little Luna jealous perhaps? No one came a-courting for her fiery favor on Hearts and Hooves Day? You know, I've been working with Fluttershy on helping her be more assertive—I could set up a few choice lessons for you on how to be just as charming and desirable as I am. As your friend, it would be my honor to do you such a favor." He sighed, rubbing his beard and looking to the ceiling. "Then of course I still have to work on setting up Twilight with lessons in how to be less boring and Celestia with lessons on how to have any sense of humor. Honestly, being friends with you ponies is a full time job. I don't know how you got on without me before this."

"That's it. Out."

Discord blinked. A bell had just jingled, and now apparently Donut Joe was holding the front door open and looking at him with a scowl.

"Pardon?" asked Discord, raising an eyebrow, his grin picking up on one side.

"Out," insisted Donut Joe, not really caring that he really had no way to enforce this command if push came to shove. "You've insulted me, which I don't take kindly to, you've insulted Princess Celestia behind her back, and she's been a dear friend of the family for years so there's strike two, and worst of all you've insulted Princess Luna right to her face. Even if you hadn't done anything else, that's an automatic out buddy. Now."

Discord flew over to Joe, arms crossed over his chest. He pouted, raising an eyebrow and observing this brave unicorn carefully. He opened his mouth, about to make a snide remark—probably something along the lines of being able to turn Donut Joe into a donut himself and toss him into the Everfree forest for the manticores to feast upon with a mere snap of his fingers. But then Discord just grinned playfully and flew in an arc over Donut Joe, glancing from him to Luna and from Luna back to him. "_Ohhh_…I get it!" He gave Donut Joe a big wink and chuckled, landing in the doorway. Then he cleared his throat, projecting his voice a little for Luna to hear as well as possible. "Oh yes, Donut Java—"

"Donut Joe," Donut Joe corrected.

"Whatever," Discord continued, putting a hand to his brow in a dramatic fashion. "Truly you have bravely stood up to me in a way that would impress any mare on this ridiculous holiday of mush and affection, even an alicorn princess who might be sitting ten feet to our left." He stepped outside. "Now, humbled by your prowess, your chivalry, your willingness to defend what is right and your lady's honor at all costs, yada, yada, I shamefully take my leave and go off to that Hearts and Hooves Party in Las Pegasus where I'm certain guilt over my actions as well as my surprise at your heroic nature will keep me from enjoying the festivities for at least a good five seconds." He turned and gave them a mock farewell bow. "Au revoir, you two little 'after hours' ponies!" Then he raised an eyebrow and added quickly to the two 'friends', just for good measure, "And Donut, stop staring at her and just go for it, and Luna, pick up some copies of Modern Mare Magazine and get a clue please. Ta ta!" And with that and a laugh, he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Donut Joe just stood there, mouth agape, blushing, unable to move at first as the bell overhead jingled and the door shut.

And then he just…did the thing he knew how to do best, the only thing he could think of to do to move past this moment—he was Donut Joe, and so he took care of his donut shop. Head forward, gaze averted downward, frowning a little (and blushing the entire time) Joe walked behind the counter and magically picked up Discord's tray, putting the uneaten food in the trash and the plate and cup in the sink. Then he put his own coffee cup into the sink as well. Then he slowly went and grabbed a dishrag from the back and started to clean the counter. After what he had just experienced, the only comfort he had were these familiar actions.

Luna just watched him this whole time, her eyes a little wide, trying not to blush. Donut Joe was funny and bold in his own way, but she knew he had great pride (much as she did), and that it could be wounded. And after all of Discord's antics and insults and now what he had implied about the two of them, Joe must be feeling so embarrassed. She was feeling a little embarrassed herself…but mostly because she now realized from Donut Joe's blushing and his almost ashamed response that in Discord's kidding…perhaps there had been some truth.

Indeed, perhaps there had been some truth in Discord's observation…in a lot of ways.

Luna let out a breath. She figured she should say something. Donut Joe had only ended up being embarrassed because of her, because of her presence which had brought Discord and all of the cares of her royal duties to his humble, happy donut shop. Then she realized she had also put her friend through seeing her angry, seeing her passionate, seeing her bend lightning to her will, and seeing her enter the overwhelmingly mystical trance of visiting dreams, and all over the course of a mere few minutes. She felt she owed him something for bringing so much stress to one of his peaceful nights, and especially since he had put so much effort into making her own night a peaceful one. "Erm…Donut Joe?"

Donut Joe stopped pushing his dishrag for a moment, then sighed. But he didn't look at her. "Yes, Princess Luna?"

She swallowed and then gently nudged forward her mug with her nose. "May I have more coffee please?"

Donut Joe nodded. "Sure." He magically raised the coffee pot from the burner and came over to fill her mug (still without looking at her). Then he magically set the pot back on the burner.

"Thank you." Luna took a sip. She sighed. "Donut Joe? I am sorry about Discord. Please ignore him. He is…obnoxious. And I also think he was a little embarrassed about what happened with my sister. That is why he behaved so poorly, I believe."

"It's okay." Donut Joe tried to smile a little and he shrugged. His eyes went over in her general direction, though still he wouldn't look right at her. "I've had worse customers."

Luna tried to smile a little too. But then she sighed again, unsure of where to go from here. She really had been isolated from people for so long. Certain social situations still remained a challenge for her.

Suddenly, Donut Joe cleared his throat. "Princess Luna?"

"Yes?" She looked right over to him.

He was finally (if barely) making eye contact with her now. "Um…if…if all of that with you just now was sort of a preview of the ways I don't see you act but that you can act…well, I just wanted you to know that I didn't mind any of it at all. I mean, I like you best how you usually are when you come in here to see me because you seem happy, and I want you to be happy. But the lightning and the special royal voice and the firm commands and the serious tone and the alicorn magic…I like that too. All of it is part of what makes you so interesting, after all. And I never want you to feel like you can't be yourself around me, all of yourself, ever, okay?" His eyes finally completely met hers.

Luna smiled…and her smile grew. "Oh. Erm…thank thee." She swallowed, and her voice softened. "Most ponies are usually quite intimidated and frightened the first time they see us behave that way. We are afraid we are not as patient and easygoing as our sister when pushed. But we are glad this experience has only made our friendship stronger." Luna looked down to the last bit of donut on her nearly empty plate, full of heart-shaped sprinkles. And she blushed just a little, though she barely knew why. All she knew was that she felt happy, even happier than she usually felt in this shop with this friend. She cleared her throat, her tone and speech returning to normal. "And, erm…I know Discord was just teasing you a little, but you truly were very kind to stand up for me and my sister to him. And I admire how you stood up for yourself as well." She glanced at Donut Joe again. "Not everypony would challenge the master of chaos like that. Even Celestia and I have trouble competing with him magically." Her smile picked up a little on one side.

Donut Joe just shrugged and smiled, cleaning the counter a bit again but still looking at her mostly. "Hey, I had to give it a shot. Besides, I may just be a 'peasant' unicorn baker without much power outside of this donut shop, but while we're in this donut shop, I'm the boss and what I say goes! Even if the person I'm saying it to could magic me into a French cruller if he felt like it." He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Luna laughed. "Standing up to Discord is an art form of confidence, Donut Joe. I am very glad to see that you have mastered it and so quickly. I believe Discord was more impressed than he let on." She leaned a little closer to him and added warmly, "And you are far more than a mere 'peasant', Joe of the Donuts."

A very soft chuckle left Donut Joe that he couldn't help. He smiled and met her eyes with his. "And you are a very special lady, Luna of the Night."

Luna's smile picked up on one side and she laughed softly too. But then she frowned a little. "Donut Joe? I am sorry, but I believe I must return to my duties now. When I visited my sister's dream, I could sense there were other dreamers who might be ready for my assistance this evening. I must not keep them waiting. And as I said earlier, it will take me much time tonight to determine who to help and how much to help them."

Donut Joe nodded, a look of absolute understanding in his eyes. "No problem, Princess Luna. You go do what you have to do. I'll always be here." He smiled again.

Luna smiled appreciatively in return. "Thank you." She sighed, glancing out of the windows at the dark night full of slumbering ponies thinking of love and awaiting the delicate touch of her guidance. "I do appreciate the sentiment of the holiday, but frankly I will be happy when Hearts and Hooves Day is over and I can get back to my normal routine."

Donut Joe nodded. "I agree. This holiday puts a lot of pressure on people." He shrugged, glancing away. "Maybe you were right, maybe it should just be a thing for kids and young people and married people. It really is such a busy holiday…." He yawned a little, blinking a few times, thinking about everything he had been through with this day (and night) so far.

Luna nodded, almost yawning a little herself at the sight of his slight fatigue. "Still though…" she smiled a little more to herself, "as I said, the sentiment at the heart of this festivity is not so bad. I am glad we have the holiday as a reminder always to seek out and cherish affection wherever we may find it throughout the year."

Donut Joe smiled at her and nodded again. "I think that's a nice way to put it, Princess."

"Call me Luna?" Luna suggested then, giving him a small smile. "You don't have to all the time, of course," she quickly assured. "I know mine and my sister's subjects can have difficulty feeling comfortable dropping our titles sometimes. But if you ever want to, just to let you know, please do feel free to call me Luna."

Donut Joe smiled a lot. "Okay. Erm…and speaking of that," he rubbed the back of his neck, "if you ever want to, you can call me just Joe sometimes. Though I'm fine no matter what you call me, really." He shrugged.

Luna's smile brightened. "Very well, I shall keep that in mind." She stood up now. "Well, I should get going. Please just put my food and Discord's on the royal tab—I'll have some of the guards come by to take care of things in the morning."

Donut Joe nodded. "Anything you say, Princess. I mean, Luna." He magically moved her plate and cup to the sink. Then he came out from behind the counter. "Here, let me get the door for you." He walked over and held it open, stepping aside for her.

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Donut Joe. Or should I say Joe." She chuckled.

He chuckled too.

There was quiet. And then Luna sighed softly. "Donut Joe? Please let the door close for a moment."

Donut Joe's eyes went a little wide, but he nodded and let the door shut with a light jingle of the bell overhead.

Princess Luna looked down at him with a touch of concern. She bit her lip, then spoke, doing her best to make the words come out right. "Tomorrow…er, tonight—I mean, a little before the coming sunrise…may I return here, and would you like to go for a walk?"

Donut Joe blinked. "A walk?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. Perhaps over the castle grounds or to the Canterlot bridge or we could teleport somewhere else. Just to talk."

"Oh." Something in Donut Joe's whole look fell. "To talk…erm…I see." He lowered his head.

"Tis not a bad thing," Luna suddenly assured, stepping closer, smiling a little more. "Please do not look so upset. I just thought a walk might be nice and a talk as well, especially after the interruption of our night earlier. I like you very much, and I like our time together. That is all. And…you told Discord I was one of your best friends, and I consider you very dear myself—perhaps we could talk about that as well." She looked down, trying to seem poised and regal but feeling quite shy.

"Oh," Donut Joe said again. And now he looked up at her curiously. But then he finally nodded. "Okay, Princess Luna. If you want to, I wouldn't mind a walk."

Luna smiled happily. "Excellent. I shall see you before dawn then." Then she lowered her eyes for a moment and added, "And if you fall asleep for a little nap before then, maybe I shall see you in your dreams as well."

'_I already see you in my dreams even without you visiting. I even used to dream about the mare in the moon when I was little. But if you want to visit me tonight or ever, I wouldn't mind at all.'_ That's what Donut Joe wanted to say, but he just couldn't of course. So he swallowed and smiled and said instead, "Maybe you will. I am a little tired, and I wouldn't mind the company. And it's always nicer getting through Hearts and Hooves Day when you're not alone." He blushed just a little again, but somehow didn't mind too much.

"I agree most completely, Donut Joe." Luna's smile brightened. "And there is no better company than the good company of a good, dear friend." She held out her hoof.

Donut Joe looked down at the hoof unsurely for a moment, but then took it and shook (she almost lifted him off the ground with her hoofshake, a fact he noticed and that fascinated him with her all the more).

Luna released his hoof now and turned, magically opening up the door, causing the bell to jingle once more. She glanced over her shoulder, and Donut Joe could see one cerulean eye, so beautiful, looking directly to his own eyes. "Farewell for now, Joe of the Donuts. I shall see you again shortly." She lightly blushed and then turned and opened her wings. In a moment, she had departed into the night sky.

"Farewell…" Donut Joe called back quietly, giving a small wave as the door closed behind her with a final jingle of the overhead bell.

Once he was certain she was out of sight, Donut Joe cringed and smacked a hoof to his forehead. "She knows. She knows how I feel about her…. Great." He let out a deep breath. "Still, she didn't seem mad. I guess that talk she wants to have will clear things up once and for all though. I'll just be straight with her. I'll just…." Then he blinked. "My dreams?" He blushed, recalling her strange little comment. And then he looked around the now empty shop and suddenly felt a small yawn come over him. He headed over to the counter. "You know, maybe Luna's right—we're a twenty-four hour place, and especially for her and Celestia's convenience, but holidays could be the exception. And I really am bushed." He blushed a little more, adding quietly, "And Luna did say…." He cleared his throat. "Besides, a nap before our walk together couldn't hurt." He pulled out a sign from underneath the counter, blew off some dust, and hung it on the glass door of the bakery. It read ''Closed for Holiday.' He stepped back with a smile and then headed to the back of the shop. "A little nap might be just the thing I need actually. And just this once I think I really would like to sleep during the night."

Donut Joe climbed the stairs at the back of his shop to head up to the little apartment he had overhead—a small space with wood floors and walls, a few sticks of furniture, lots of posters of donuts…and a window that always caught full sight of the moon each evening. Here, Donut Joe removed his apron and hat, set an alarm, and then collapsed into the bed.

Donut Joe, friend of the night, fell asleep quickly and deeply.

* * *

Donut Joe found himself in a familiar dream soon enough. He was sitting atop the roof of his bakery just as moonrise had finished. And someone would come along to join him very soon.

Sure enough, he heard the gentle flap of a wing, and then there beside him sat the lovely princess of the night.

Normally at this point in the dream Donut Joe would have smiled and remarked on her night being lovely, then he might have touched her hoof with his, and slowly things would have gone on from there until he awoke. But instead he paused now and sighed, looking to the princess beside him. "Is there any way for me to tell if you're just part of my dream or the real Luna? Or if the real Luna is watching even if you're not her?"

The Princess beside him smiled softly. "Would it change anything either way, Joe of the Donuts?"

Donut Joe smiled a little. "I guess not. And it is just a dream after all. And it is a special night."

She smiled. "Yes, tis. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day."

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Luna," Joe returned softly.

The Princess's gaze warmed. "Joe…I…—"

Donut Joe came forward and gently kissed her on the mouth.

She blinked, hesitated, then closed her eyes and kissed him in return.

Under the moon, the two continued to share and expand upon their moment together for a while.

* * *

Somewhere out in the night, upon a moonlit cloud, Princess Luna sat in darkness while her eyes glowed brightly…though whether as an observer in a particular dream or a participant, and whose particular dream she might have been in exactly, who could say but she?

Whatever the case, she allowed herself the pleasure of lingering in that particular subject's dream for a very long while.

* * *

The morning was early, and Princess Celestia sat in her study. She had just finished watching Luna's Hearts and Hooves Day night experience, projected for her on a cotton candy cloud by none other than Discord, who was seated on a chair at her side.

"So you see," the master of chaos spoke up now with a confident grin, snapping away the cloud, "Really, almost everything I did to you yesterday ultimately helped your dear, sweet sister have a fun Hearts and Hooves Day of her own. She's wound too tight, too used to isolation—she needed a push, she needed to have some fun, and I gave that to her. And all it cost was you being inconvenienced for the entire holiday in every possible way." Discord shrugged, holding out his arms. "But you've had like, what, _over a thousand years worth_ of Hearts and Hooves days before now that I'm sure went just fine for you but that Luna didn't get a crack at because of the Nightmare Moon thing? So, personally, I think that how nicely your sister's evening turned out was well worth your sacrifice. And, if anything, I think I deserve a thank you for my clever foresight and skillful handling of the whole situation." He gestured to himself and smirked down at her.

Celestia just sighed very deeply, though she managed to keep her tone calm and comforting as usual. "I see. And do I want to know how you recorded all of this, Discord?"

Discord blinked, scratching his head. "What? Is stalking and voyeurism _not_ the way to go about making sure all of your intricately laid plans to control the lives of your friends have worked and to make sure your friends are having a good holiday as well?" He chuckled smugly. "Oh isn't it just awful how the subtle delicacies of friendship etiquette always manage to elude me?"

Celestia sighed even more deeply, though she couldn't help smiling and shaking her head a little as well. "Discord, I want you to report to Twilight for some intensive friendship studies—three nights a week, one hour per night, for the next two weeks. And if I don't get good reports from her, we can extend the sentence."

"Hey!" Discord frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think friends usually punish one another, Celestia. I really can't say I find this fair at all, unless of course we're not friends anymore…" He smirked down at her, his eyes narrowing. "In which case, things are about to get very interesting around here."

Celestia just smiled calmly as ever up at him though. "Oh no, we're still friends, Discord. But friends can't be afraid sometimes to point out when another friend makes a mistake. And I'm also being your friend by just assigning you the special task of studying with Twilight to make up for the mischief you caused. After all, under normal legal code, breaking and entering, prohibited potions concocting, assaulting a princess…not to mention the stalking activities…you would probably be in a dungeon somewhere for a good century." She held back a chuckle. "Now, doesn't a few evenings studying with Twilight sound like a much easier punishment?" She smiled more.

Discord sighed and sunk down in his chair, grumbling. "Yes…but _barely_." He rolled his eyes.

Celestia laughed warmly and nodded. "Good. I'm glad that's all settled then."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Does this mean I can go now? I gave you my explanation for my behavior yesterday, _and_ I did it at this vile 'just past dawn' hour that you insisted upon. And I have some people expecting me in Las Pegasus for a late breakfast after our even later night yesterday evening." He chuckled, sitting up more in his chair. "Now, that is a city that knows how to party on the holidays."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Of course Discord, you can go." She put a hoof on his arm as he was about to float up though, keeping him in place for a moment. She looked to his eyes. "Two things first though."

Discord scoffed. "Oh come now—between you and your sister, I swear! Okay, fine, what is it, Celestia?" He tapped his hoof on the floor.

"First of all, you will never, ever, ever use a potion on me like that ever again. It's unacceptable." Celestia's look became serious. "Do I make myself clear, Discord?"

"_Yes_…" Discord slouched again and agreed with an exasperated sigh, clearly bored with the conversation and just itching to 'learn his lesson' so that he could 'go out and play'.

Celestia smiled again. "Thank you. And second…" she sighed, removing her hoof from him as she continued, "If you ever want to do something for Hearts and Hooves Day, you don't need to go through all of the costumes and gag gifts and badgering and trying to embarrass me and nearly poisoning me. Next year…you could just kindly ask me, Discord. I might say yes. It does sound sort of fun, seeing how humorously the subjects might react to the two of us like that."

Discord's eyes went wide. "I…Okay, wait, what?" He sat up and looked at her in utter puzzlement. "Celestia freely offering to be my special somepony for a day after I nearly turned her into a sleepwalking Discord-loving zombie for life, _and_ Celestia expressing a sense of humor?" He snapped his fingers. She now had an ice pack on her head and a thermometer in her mouth. "No, no, that can't be right—clearly you're still sick from that third rate potion I tried on you."

Celestia laughed softly and removed the items, shaking her head. "No, Discord, I'm just telling you the truth. You seem to be an expert on having fun—so it might have been fun for us to spend the holiday together, whether the ponies reacted to it in a funny way or not." She gave him a bit of a look. "It just didn't seem like a fun idea yesterday when you were poking me in the side with an arrow for half an hour straight while I was going over decrees and repeating over and over in my ear, 'Wanna say yes now? How about now? Now? Wanna say yes now?'" Despite her dry tone, she couldn't help but smile at him a little.

Discord, however, just looked back at her with such complete confusion again. He even blushed slightly. And then he blinked several times and just stood up and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's it—you pony sisters are officially two of the oddest women I have ever known. Luna's off being weird about donuts, and you just punished me like a child, called me a criminal, and asked me out on a date all in the same conversation. Hmph, you know, I'm going to start getting a bit jealous—_I'm_ supposed to be the chaotic one around here, and I don't appreciate you two moving in on my territory." He held his head up high, turning to stand before Celestia.

Celestia tried not to laugh. "We'll try to make a little more sense in the future. I promise." She shook her head. "Until then, have fun at your parties. Oh, and I see from what you recorded that Luna already mentioned this, but I'll say it myself just so there are no future mistakes…" She gave him a firm look, her tone becoming serious for a moment, "If you ever sneak into my bedroom again…"

"I know, I know," Discord finished, leaning close and grinning, "I'll be sure to light some candles, chill a bottle of the best sparkling cider and set up some smooth listening on the phonograph. I really was so unprepared this past time." He chuckled impishly.

Celestia took a breath and did her best not to respond to the joke—she just turned in her chair and looked down at the work on her desk. "I've set a few spells around my room for good measure. You're welcome to try teleporting in or walking through the door…but I warn you, you might not like what happens."

"Ah, you know you want me!" Discord grinned proudly and waved her off with another laugh. He flew up. "See you, Celestia—try to stay as boring as ever until I'm back from my post-Hearts and Hooves Day celebrations!" He stuck out his tongue at her and then snapped his fingers and was gone.

Celestia just smiled to herself as he left and shook her head. "Well," she glanced down at her work again, "one nice thing did come from all of this. Luna has made a new, very special friend. I think that'll be good for her." She smiled a little more.

Then Celestia couldn't help letting out a yawn. She put her work aside and went over to lie upon her sofa at the center of the room. She really did feel so tired from Discord's shenanigans last night. She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on her pillow. "Of course I would have agreed to spend time with him for the holiday if he had just asked. I haven't spent Hearts and Hooves Day with anyone in a while. It might have been nice." She laughed softly. "And he was sort of cute in the cupid outfit, trying so hard…" She yawned. "Or that could be the last effects of the poison talking…I really don't know." Celestia laughed again, and soon fell asleep for a nice nap. And though she didn't start calling out for Discord and giggling every few seconds, the smile remained on her lips throughout her slumber.

As for Discord, he spent the rest of the day all but turning Las Pegasus into the chaos capital of the world (complete with several decorative Celestia statues that he enjoyed posing with and lounging upon and magically shooting roses at…though what that said about his strange relationship with his former stone-prison warden, even he wasn't entirely sure.)

And meanwhile, as this year's Hearts and Hooves Day finally passed, Luna really was discovering a distinct and very, very deep appreciation for donuts…an appreciation which made her smile in a special way at its thought, not unlike how Donut Joe's appreciation for the glorious night always made him smile in a special, private way as well.

May everypony have such an odd yet lovely Hearts and Hooves Day.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you all for reading! Please review if you can, and I hope you liked this : )

Happy Reading (and Valentine's Day!)!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	2. Donut Nights2:A Heartfelt Hearthswarming

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! I wanted to submit a story for Hearthswarming, so here it is, Donut Nights 2! It's a sequel to my story "Donut Nights" featuring CelestiaXDiscord and LunaXDonut Joe ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it!

**Donut Nights 2: A Heartfelt Hearthswarming**

* * *

It was a chilly, late winter's night in Canterlot made picturesque by the snow upon the pavement and the lack of lights on in the city save the glow of the streetlamps and the presence of many traditional Hearthswarming decorations glittering and sparkling upon the otherwise dark buildings. However, the light of one single business did still shine out among the wintery scene of the holiday…and the two ponies within that bright shop were so content with each other's company that they barely even noticed the presence of the wintery weather just outside.

That single business was Donut Joe's Donut Shop. And the two ponies inside of the shop on this Hearthswarming Eve night were none other than Donut Joe himself and Princess Luna.

To clear up a matter right away, the pair weren't exactly dating. In fact, specific words of a romantic nature had never been exchanged between them ever since last Hearts and Hooves Day (despite a long talk together that night around sunrise that, for better or worse, had mostly stuck to friendly topics). Yet, over the course of the near year that had passed since that fateful evening, Luna had been making a point to stop by the donut shop much more regularly each week. And now, in the heart of winter with the nights being so long, the princess of the moon would often show up at Donut Joe's door for a late night snack and to spend a whole couple of hours in the baker stallion's company.

And each time she visited, Donut Joe only wished that Luna could stay longer…and fortunately he was getting his wish this evening as Luna had already been here quite a while and seemed more than content to keep him company without any sign of getting ready to leave for her duties.

Right now Luna was sitting upon her usual stool at the counter smiling with her eyes slightly hazed as she finished up a light giggle as part of her current conversation with Donut Joe.

Donut Joe, meanwhile, was standing behind the counter and grinning and blushing a little as he finished telling the story that she seemed to find so amusing, "So, uh…then we figured out that there wasn't a pastry culprit on board the train—it was just all of us trying to get a taste of each other's desserts in secret. Pretty kooky, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof.

Luna giggled again. "Oh Donut Joe, what an amusing tale. I'm only sorry that your own unique dessert did not get to be judged in the baking contest, but at least you got to be part of the winning creation. And you do make the best donuts." She magically raised a piece of one from a plate in front of herself and took a little bite.

Donut Joe grinned. "Well, I don't like to brag, but I think challenging the word of a princess is some form of treason, so if you insist they're the best, Princess Luna, then I guess I have to agree."

"Oh do stop being so modest." Luna gave him a playful nudge across the counter (that actually almost sent Donut Joe skidding across the tile floor, though he just barely managed to keep himself steady and to maintain his smile). "You know you are the most talented baker in all of Canterlot." She looked down into her cup of nearly finished coffee and smiled a little more to herself. "In fact, if you did not have this shop that has been in your family so long and that means so much to you, I would ask you to come stay and work at the castle as a baker. Then I could have your donuts truly anytime I wanted, and you and I could have talks like this much more frequently."

Donut Joe looked down with a slight blush and a humble smile. "Oh, I-I could never give up the shop, Princess…but now I sort of wish I had a brother or cousin or something who could help me out here so that I could help you out at the castle just a little." He looked up a bit. "You'd really want me there…a-as a baker?" He quickly added the last part of the sentence and smiled more.

Luna nodded and looked up a bit as well. "Of course. You are a very dear friend to me, Joe. And I love to keep my dear friends close. And please, I know 'princess' is still just what you're used to calling my sister and I, but for tonight with me try to stick to 'Luna' as frequently as possible? Just for the sake of the holiday?"

Donut Joe's smile went a little wobbly, and he nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure…whatever you say, Luna."

"Thank you, Joe." Luna smiled more and finished the last sip of her coffee.

Donut Joe's grin picked up on one side, and then he used his magic to clear Luna's nearly empty plate and to refill her mug with fresh coffee. "So, um…I'm not complaining at all, but you're really staying a long time tonight, Luna. I know you said you wanted to come by to make sure I wasn't spending Hearthswarming Eve alone, but I don't want you to neglect your duties just for me or for you to miss out on time with your sister for the holiday." He looked down humbly.

Luna's gaze softened. "Oh Joe, tis no trouble, really. As I've told you, the nights are longer this time of year so I have more time to fulfill my duties. And also this particular evening is one of the most peaceful of the year for everypony. All of them are fast asleep, dreaming of the happy morning to come. I checked in on the land of dreams earlier, and of course I finished my small amount of paperwork for the evening before I came here. I even have my sister on standby at the castle ready to cover for me in case there is an emergency. She enjoys staying up late on Hearthswarming Eve to savor the peace of the night. And besides, she has Discord over right now and is trying to teach him about this holiday, so she's got her hooves full and really won't be going to bed for a while." Luna blushed a little extra as she added, "I'm all yours for the evening."

Donut Joe felt his heart thump away in his chest. "I'm honored," he managed with barely a stutter as his eyes met hers again.

Luna giggled again. "I'm honored too—to have a new special friend with whom to spend this holiday."

The two friends shared a warm smile and a quiet moment before blinking a few times and turning away from each other, Donut Joe to pretend to clean the counter and Luna to make a small show of shifting her coffee mug.

Then Luna sighed. And on the inside, the sigh was doubled. Luna knew Donut Joe liked her; after all, at this point she'd seen (and perhaps slightly participated in) enough of his dreams about her to know that he didn't just want to stand near her with a counter between them laughing at jokes and eating donuts. And at this point in their friendship, she couldn't help but find herself starting to be curious about wanting the same kind of progression. She almost wanted to make the first move herself, and yet… '_It really has been so long since I attempted courtship. And a thousand years ago the rules were so strict: I learned to be approached, not to do the approaching. I know the Modern Mare Magazine says such roles no longer strictly exist, but still, I…. And what if he finds out about my visits to his dreams and is very upset with me?_' She swallowed but then took a breath. _'But the magazines must be right; things are settled between mares and stallions with much more ease these days. After all, a thousand years ago, it would have been improper for us to be alone here enjoying each other's company unsupervised. It would have been improper for me to even be talking so familiarly with him considering out social positions. But the fact that all of that has changed must mean that Joe and I are on the right track to getting closer even if we must do so slowly_.' She tried to smile at the idea.

Meanwhile, Donut Joe gave a small sigh too and had his own thoughts to occupy his mind, though they ran in a similar vein to Luna's. Luna had just gotten so cute to him over these months of visits with her old-fashioned talking and her stories and her giggling from time to time that Joe couldn't help being just a little more relaxed around her these days and even a little bolder. From some things that had passed between them, and especially that private conversation at the end of last Hearts and Hooves Day, he had a feeling she knew at least that he found her attractive. But he couldn't bring himself to broach the subject further and talk about the depths of his feelings. '_It'll just make things so awkward. And what if with how much closer she's gotten to me, she's just been being nice or friendly? I've gotta remember, she's used to social customs from a thousand years ago. Something that means one thing to me might mean something completely different to her_.' Meanwhile, his dreams about the princess of the night had gotten more frequent, but he did his best not to think of them too much when she was visiting him here like this for fear she'd giggle and he'd suddenly snap, plant a kiss right on that adorable dark muzzle of hers, wrap an arm around her, and beg her to be his special somepony for every night she would have him regardless of their age difference and their histories and their races and the fact that he was a lowly baker and she was a revered princess.

Luna cleared her throat and spoke again finally. "I suppose other holidays like this one aren't that different from Hearts and Hooves Day, in a way. They are all about love at their center." Her soft smile grew. "Though Hearthswarming has the benefit of being much less awkward than Hearts and Hooves Day in that when you spend time with someone, certain amorous assumptions are not automatically made…and one does not feel the pressure of potentially falling in love accidentally."

These words from Luna snapped Joe out of a sudden daydream about the two of them kissing and falling into a bag of flour and ending up covered in white and laughing, and Joe making a joke about how she really did look like the moon now, and Luna making a joke about how he looked like the moon too and how much she adored the moon, and then more kissing and…

Joe blinked a few times and observed Luna sitting there as she shyly played with her hoof on the table now. He smiled and nodded. "Oh, I-I know what you mean. This holiday is much more relaxed. People can take their time and get used to each other." His smile grew. "And of course _you_ get more free time, which I'm very happy for. You do such a good job being our princess of the night, you deserve it."

Luna beamed, her cerulean eyes meeting his green ones. "Thank thee, Joe of the Donuts."

His grin picked up a little on one side. "Thou art quite welcome, Luna of the Night."

Luna and Joe smiled more and then burst into chuckles and giggles.

Luna brushed back some of her mane, getting her laughter under control. "You always make me laugh, Joe. I hope that even if you cannot abandon your duties here to come bake and converse with us at the castle full time, you'll at least consider closing up shop next Hearthswarming Eve and coming to the small holiday gathering at the castle that my sister and I hold now each year." She shrugged. "It's not a large affair, I assure you—just a cozy get together. Princess Twilight stops by after visiting her parents, and some of her court tries to make an appearance if their own holiday plans don't put them too far away from Canterlot. And I believe Discord will be a regular guest now, though I assure you ever since his trying experience with Tirek he has become much less obnoxious and much more considerate even if he is still a little childish. I'm sure you'd have an excellent time."

Joe blinked, and his smile brightened. "You'd want to have me at the castle like that? Not even just as a baker but as your friend and guest?"

Luna blinked and then nodded. "Oh yes, of course. As long as you would be comfortable, that is. It's just a shame that such a night would be a year from now."

"Well, we'll always have my donut shop until then," Joe remarked, blushing a little as his eyes hazed.

Luna nodded, her eyes hazing a little as well. "Yes…or you could even come by as a guest before then, of course. I-I mean, we don't have to wait until next Hearthswarming Eve, there are plenty of holidays before then to celebrate. Nightmare Night and the Summer Sun Celebration…and of course closest of all is Hearts and Hooves Day." Her gaze met his and lingered.

"I…" Donut Joe blinked and swallowed. Hearts and Hooves Day? Her eyes meeting his? A private invitation as her personal guest at the castle? Was she really asking…or was she just being a good friend again? Donut Joe cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly. "I…oh, I know you're so busy on Hearts and Hooves night, I wouldn't want to be a bother. Unless, of course, there was some way I could help you so that you could have more of a chance to enjoy the holiday."

Luna's smile (and blush) grew a little. "Well…perhaps we could come up with a way or two together, hmm?" she suggested very simply and very softly. "I trust your judgment very much, after all."

Donut Joe felt his heart thumping and blood rushing a little to his ears. He knew he must be blushing as well. "I, uh…well, you're the princess, but if I really can be of help, then you've got it, Luna." He swallowed, and his smile faltered for a moment. '_What if she's really saying that she and I…Oh boy.'_ To actually, really, truly hold that dusky mare and express love to her: the idea coming so close to reality all of a sudden was almost too much to think about. Luna was passion and brilliance and serenity and grace and legend all in one pony, and he couldn't think of how he could fulfill everything she deserved in a special somepony.

Meanwhile, noticing his slight unease, Luna frowned a little herself and then cleared her throat. "Unless of course you already have plans for the holiday. Have you perhaps found a special somepony, Joe?" She tried to smile, but her heart skipped a beat inside.

Donut Joe blinked and instantly shook his head. "Oh, no, no! Not at all." He cleared his throat and blushed more. "Uh, I mean…what I meant was I'm just honored that you'd value my assistance so much…and maybe a little worried about giving you the quality of assistance you deserve." He tried to smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with a hoof. "Donuts or my company I can supply easily enough, but help with princess duties might be a bit out of my league, that's all."

Luna's smile softened. "Oh, I see. But even your donuts and your company help me tremendously, Joe."

Donut Joe tried to smile a little again. "Unless of course you find yourself a special somepony by Hearts and Hooves Day: some noble prince or something to help ease your stress. Then he'd probably be in the best position to help you."

Luna blinked and then glanced down with a small smile at her coffee cup. "Oh, I don't see any special princes in my future." She considered and looked up again. "Er…but, of course, anyone with whom I may court wouldn't have to be a prince necessarily. Take Shining Armor and Cadance, after all. She is a princess, but he was simply a unicorn guard before they married. Yet they are together."

"That's true." Donut Joe nodded, brushing his mane with his hoof and adjusting his baker's hat. "But still, Shining Armor was captain of the guard, and his family is pretty ritzy. Even if he wasn't a prince before marrying Cadance, he was close enough."

Luna's smile grew. "There's more to being princely than lineage or money or a job title though. There's a special kindness and decency at the heart of being a prince that can be found in a pony of any status or standing."

"I see." Donut Joe was blushing considerably now. His eyes met hers. "Have you ever tried baking, Luna?" The question almost startled him with how suddenly it popped out of him.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Baking? Er, no…why?"

"Well…" Donut Joe shrugged and smiled, "if I'm going to get more familiar with your job, I wouldn't mind teaching you how to be a little more familiar with mine. And if anyone can find a way to be princely even if they're not a prince, then I think any princess can find a way to be a baker even if she wasn't born to it."

Luna smiled, her eyes brightening. "We could bake together? Oh yes, I…well, I'm afraid I'm not very naturally talented at domestic activities, but I'd love to learn, and especially from you, Joe."

Donut Joe's smile picked up on one side.

And then suddenly Luna was stood up, walked over to the end of the counter, magically raised the bar that allowed access in and out, and now she stood behind the counter on Donut Joe's side. She approached her friend, still smiling.

Joe blinked and blushed a little again. "Princess Luna?"

Luna paused before him. "I have some free time at the moment, and you seem to as well. Why don't we try baking together right now—sort of a mutual activity between friends to celebrate the holiday? And in return, of course, I'll expect to see you at the castle for the next holiday to assist me with my princess duties." She winked at him.

Donut Joe swallowed and barely managed a nod. "Uh…yeah, okay. Of course, I…yeah." Then his smile picked up on one side again. "Baking then? You really want to try with me right now?"

Luna giggled. "Yes, I would love to, Donut Joe." Then she used her magic to make an apron appear upon herself.

Donut Joe had this brief (yet brilliant, for him) fantasy of standing beside her while she tried to mix the ingredients in a bowl by hoof; and she might wonder about whether the speed of her mixing was right, and then he might sidle up close to her and put a foreleg over her shoulders and guide her arm with his hoof…getting lost alongside that dark nightscape of glittering hair.

A confident little grin couldn't help coming to Donut Joe's features now. He even moved a few steps closer to her as he abandoned the fun daydream for the beautiful reality before him. "Well, if you'd really like to learn, we could go into the back and take our time trying to…bake." His eyes hazed a little.

The faintest rosy blush came to Luna's features, though her poised smile remained. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little patient with me. As I said, I'm a bit…rusty, I think is the modern word." Her gaze softened. "I rarely seem to have time for things besides princess activities ever since I resumed my rule."

"And I rarely seem to have time for things but the shop." Donut Joe replied with an amount of confidence that impressed himself, his own smile still remaining. "But don't worry. We'll have privacy. We can try even if it takes all night."

Luna sighed. "You really do care for the nights very much, don't you, Joe of the Donuts?" she asked playfully.

Donut Joe's gaze softened, and for once he brought up a subject he rarely brought up with Luna, and he did so in a quiet voice. "I love your night, Princess Luna. And I'll never understand how ponies could shun it in the past. The day might be needed for growing crops and getting jobs done, but the night's like a special gift. It's beautiful and mysterious. It's even the place for dreams. And knowing you in the night is the best thing of all."

Luna just stood there, eyes wide, blushing all the more. Her heart beat very distinctly. _'Is this what it is to be wooed? Courted? Flirted with in the modern way? Just like the magazines said…_' "I…thank thee." She swallowed.

Joe glanced down and moved a little closer. He took one of her hooves. "Come on, Luna. Let's go to the back and try baking. I can't think of anything I'd like to do more for the rest of Hearthswarming Eve."

Luna nodded. "Yes, all right." She smiled. "Lead on then, Joe…"

The couple went a step forward.

And then the bell over the shop door rang.

And guess who in the world it was…

"Celestia?!"

"Princess Celestia?!"

"What are you doing here, sister?!"

"Nothing happened, Princess!"

These exclamations were delivered one after the other by Luna then Donut Joe in succession. And at Donut Joe's final exclamation, he and Luna Joe just stood there with wide eyes and distinct blushes on their features.

There Princess Celestia stood, meanwhile, in her usual regalia and with a purple scarf around her neck and purple snow hat atop her head, grinning sheepishly. Her eyes went from her sister to Donut Joe and back again. "My apologies, am I interrupting anything?" Her eyes hazed, and her smile grew.

"Not at all, Princess." Donut Joe stepped away from Luna and then bowed his head to the sun princess and straightened. He looked to the side with a shuffle of his hooves and a gulp.

Luna sighed and brought a hoof to her forehead. "No, sister, you are not interrupting much: only a very important and private _friendly_ evening. Together. Alone. That I specifically mentioned to you earlier. _Remember?_" Despite her increased blushing, Luna glared at Celestia meaningfully.

Celestia put a hoof to her mouth and did her best not to giggle. "Oh, yes, of course, Luna, I haven't forgotten. I'm glad to see you and Donut Joe getting along so well." She raised an eyebrow, now noticing Luna's position behind the counter and her apron. "What were you planning to do together exactly?"

Donut Joe flushed cherry red and looked up. "Er…just baking, your highness. Heh…" He sighed. Almost getting caught putting the moves on her sister—Donut Joe was pretty sure Celestia's patience might not extend far enough to accepting that situation with her usual grace and poise.

Luna sighed very deeply, her look going dry as she used her magic to send away her apron for the moment. "Sister, what do you want? I'm assuming it's something very important since you decided to come here tonight and interrupt your own Hearthswarming Eve plans as well in the process."

Celestia cleared her throat and nodded to Luna. "Oh, yes, yes…well…heh…" She shrugged. "You see, Luna, there's been sort of a situation at the castle. With Discord."

Luna's look remained dry. "Forgive me if I do not seem surprised."

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side and went on, her smile still a little strained. "Yes, well, um…I'm afraid I need your help with this one, Luna. It's a bit of an emergency."

Luna pouted and scowled a little. "Sister, couldn't cleaning up one of Discord's pranks wait until morning?" She gestured to Donut Joe quickly with her eyes wide and then looked back to Celestia.

Celestia blushed slightly but shook her head. "It's not one of his pranks, Luna. The problem is with, um…one of _mine_, it seems."

Luna and Donut Joe raised an eyebrow each at the same time. "Yours?" they said in unison. Then the pair blinked, looked to each other, smiled a little, and then looked back to Celestia, suppressing grins.

Celestia shrugged and went on. "Luna, Discord and I were discussing the history of Hearthswarming and decided to go to my room…."

"_Your room?_" Luna raised an eyebrow, and her gaze met Celestia's. Her eyes hazed as her grin picked up on one side.

"Luna!" Celestia cleared her throat, trying to regain some of her poise. "We went in there to get a book! Really…" She shook her head with a smile.

"Uh…" Donut Joe glanced from one sister to the other, "maybe I should go and let you two talk in private."

Luna blinked and looked to him. "Nay, Joe, please don't leave. It's fine, really." She looked back to Celestia. "Go on, sister."

Celestia nodded, cleared her throat, and continued. "We went to my room to get a book on Hearthswarming history, but as soon as Discord crossed the threshold, he triggered that spell I had set around my room last Hearts and Hooves Day to keep him from sneaking in there to prank me again. I had completely forgotten that it was still active. And I suppose I didn't account for how its magic might specifically affect a being of chaos."

"What happened?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

Celestia shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Well…you see, I'd set the spell to sort of duplicate what he did to me with that altered love poison last year, just to really teach him a lesson. He was supposed to end up suddenly perfectly obedient to me as a subject and happy with it, just for a day. I thought it might humble him a little if I found a way to record the situation and to show him what it's like for someone to have their free will compromised. I was just going to have him bring me tea for a day, hold scrolls, that kind of thing: nothing too embarrassing. But, um…it seems I copied the mistakes of his poison too well, and his chaos must have added a dramatic flair to it. Because instead of obedience, I now have a slumbering, smiling draconequus curled up on my bed who keeps mumbling my name and giggling, and kissing the air." Blushing thoroughly now, Celestia let out a deep breath. "Sister, I can't wake him up. And he can't just stay there all night. I need you to help release him from the spell like you helped release me from the poison. Please." She smiled as endearingly as possible.

Luna frowned sternly at her sister for a moment.

But then her lip twitched…and suddenly she burst into snorts and giggles she couldn't control. (Even Donut Joe had to smile a little more and stifle a laugh).

Celestia sighed. "Luna, it's not that funny. Really, this is serious. I-I don't want him getting out of that room and going around the castle or Canterlot or even Equestria like that. It could make for some awkward misunderstandings." Her blush returned. "But I can't watch over him all night long. And besides, we were sort of enjoying sharing our first friendly Hearthswarming together, and I'd like to get back to it. Please, Luna." She frowned a little as she looked to her sister.

Luna finally got her laughter under control. "All right, all right…" She stepped out from behind the counter. "I'll help you, Celestia. Honestly, the trouble you and Discord get into."

Celestia's look went dry, though her smile remained. "We do not get into that much trouble, Luna."

Luna sighed. "How about when you agreed to let him redecorate the garden for that foreign dignitaries luncheon, and he filled the whole area with statues of himself in dramatic poses just for the ironic effect? And he used some kind of hydra spell so that every time you tried to make a statue disappear, two more appeared in its place. Or how about when you let him escort you to the Canterlot city council meeting because he begged you, and he spent the entire session popping up secretly behind speaking politicians and mocking their speeches with goofy faces until you finally burst into an embarrassing bout of laughter right in the middle of the town hall? Or how about when you let him fill in as a teacher at the Unicorn Academy for a day, and he had the students call him 'Your Grand Poobah of Chaosness, Discord' and turned the entire academy building into the chaos capital of the world as an obstacle course for the students?" Luna's eyes narrowed and her smile picked up on one side. "Not to mention the number of nights you've spent conversing with him until all hours all in the name of 'friendship' ever since the Tirek incident, such as tonight. I've never seen you so taken with a gentleman, sister."

Celestia just stood there with wide eyes for a moment. Then she closed her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, we just enjoy each other's company, and our time together really is good for our friendship. And he's funny, Luna. And I really don't think this is the time or place or this conversation again." She opened her eyes and gestured lightly with her head in Donut Joe's direction.

Donut Joe blinked and took another step back toward the kitchen. "Uh, maybe I really should get going…"

Luna turned to him again, her tone softening. "Please, Joe, no, of course not. This is your shop, after all. We'll just be a moment longer." Her smiled warmed, and Joe smiled a little again too. Then Luna turned back to her sister.

She was met with the sight of Celestia grinning a little, her eyes hazed all-knowingly. "We really should make this quick, Luna. After all, I wouldn't want to further interrupt your own little outing with a gentlecolt." She glanced to Donut Joe. "It really is nice to see you again, Donut Joe." She raised an eyebrow. "My sister often talks about your growing friendship. And she mentioned it blossomed out of something involving last Hearts and Hooves Day…." Her smile was warm.

Donut Joe blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, she came here that night, and neither of us had a date, and so we talked. That's what we do mostly—just talk sometimes when she comes in for a nighttime snack. Luna's really swell—I mean, _Princess_ Luna's really swell, and she likes donuts, and I like donuts, and she stays up at night and I stay up at night so…yeah. That's all." He took a breath, shuffling on his hooves a little. "I respect her a lot you know. She's my best customer now, and we have fun being close…like with the baking we were going to do tonight. Just baking," he repeated again and blushed more.

"I see." Celestia did her best to hold back a small giggle. She looked to Luna. "Apparently I'm not the only pony sister who likes to get involved in colorful friendship activities with her male friends. Of course, my and Discord's activities are usually supervised and in broad daylight."

"Except when you bring him into your bedroom at midnight on a whim…" A blushing Luna couldn't help adding in a rather audible mumble.

Celestia blinked and pouted. "We were getting a book. I told you that."

"And _we_ were just baking." Luna almost smirked.

Celestia blushed. But then she raised an eyebrow and smirked a little too. "How many nights a week do you come to this donut shop exactly, sister? I believe I've lost count. It's very sweet, by the way, that you're growing so much more accustomed to modern socializing." She smiled a little more. "It really is nice not requiring supervision for all interactions between stallions and mares from the friendly to the romantic, isn't it?"

Luna blushed. But then she considered…and then she smiled. Luna blinked, her eyes glowed cerulean for a moment, then she blinked again to make her eyes normal once more. She looked to her sister. "I fixed your little Discord problem, sister."

Celestia blinked. "Oh. Well, thank you, Luna. So he's all better now?"

Luna shook her head. "No, not quite yet. But he can be. You just have to go back and help him."

"Help him?" Celestia tilted her head to the side. "How?"

Luna's grin grew. "I used, what we used to call when we were fillies, the 'sleeping beauty' counterspell. You recall how that one works, Celestia. And if there's really nothing special to remark upon in your and Discord's friendship, you should have no problem activating it."

Celestia's eyes went very, very wide. "Luna, you didn't seriously…"

"It's a simple counter action you have to perform." Luna smiled and held her head up high. "And I'd say you should get to it if you really want to continue enjoying your evening with Discord."

Celestia pouted. "You and I are going to have a long talk at dawn, Luna."

"About not interrupting other people's outings and about not teasing other people about those outings?" Luna pouted now too. "Yes, I think we should."

"Uh…princesses?"

Both sisters blinked and then turned to see Donut Joe come out from behind the counter now. He glanced from one to the other. "I'm not really sure what's going on, but I just wanted to say…Luna, I don't care if other people think it's funny that you and I spend time together. I know it's gotta seem a little strange, after all—a princess and a baker being friends. But I think that's what makes our friendship fun and special. And Princess Celestia…I'm not sure what's going on with you and Discord." He cleared his throat. "Frankly, it's hard to trust him sometimes even after how he helped with Tirek. But if having fun with him makes you happy…then I'm glad for you." He smiled a little at the sisters, then added, "But, uh…if everything really is all better now, then…maybe Luna and I could go back to spending some more quality time together? Besides, it's Hearthswarming Eve, and I hate to see Equestria's two lovely princess sisters fighting."

There was quiet for a moment.

Then Celestia smiled. "What a wise point to make, Donut Joe. Hearthswarming Eve really isn't the time for little sibling squabbles." She looked to Luna. "Sister, I'm sorry for teasing you. And…thank you for helping with Discord…I think." She blushed a little.

Luna looked to Celestia. "And I'm sorry for losing my temper a little and for teasing you as well." She sighed and added, "If you'd like, I could come to the castle now and work on removing the sleeping beauty spell by another means and then restore Discord to normal using the same dream visiting technique I used for you. It might take me a little while though." She glanced back to her stallion friend. "Would you be willing to wait for me, Donut Joe? And I apologize for the interruption."

Donut Joe nodded and was about to answer when Celestia spoke instead.

"Luna, don't worry about it." Celestia looked down, smiling a little (and still blushing). "You enjoy your night with your friend. You deserve it. I'll…resolve the Discord situation myself. It's all right."

"Celestia, are you really sure?" Luna looked back to her.

"I promise." Celestia nodded. "And besides, maybe my activities with Discord really have been getting a little out of hand. This might turn out to be an excellent friendship lesson for me." Her smile warmed. Then she pulled her scarf a little more tightly around her neck and turned to the door. "Take care, sister. I'll see you at breakfast. And Donut Joe?"

Donut Joe blushed a little but nodded and smiled. "Yes, Princess?"

Celestia's smile grew. "I'm very glad my sister has you as a friend. Happy Hearthswarming Eve. And enjoy your baking." Then she opened the door and flew out into the night, letting the door close behind her with a light jingle of the bell overhead.

There was quiet for a moment. Then Donut Joe came beside Luna. "Hey Luna, if it's okay for me to ask, what's a 'sleeping beauty' spell exactly?" He raised an eyebrow.

Luna laughed a little and glanced to him. "Oh, it's a silly thing, really: something Celestia and I invented after reading one too many pony tales as fillies. You see, you cast it, and it can break anyone out of any spell or poison or curse involving sleep…but to make it work, the person responsible for the situation must kiss the slumberer." Luna blushed and smiled more. "It really is a silly thing. Fortunately though, Discord won't be aware of what's going on. And either way, I'm sure Celestia could find another means of freeing him if she spent a couple of hours at it. It'll be fine." She sighed. "Still, I'll really have to apologize to her again tomorrow over breakfast for losing my temper and putting her in that position."

Donut Joe just looked back at Luna with an eyebrow raised and a light blush on his cheeks.

Luna blushed more and looked down. She moved back over to the counter. "Now, where were we—baking, yes?" She used her magic to make her apron reappear and glanced over her shoulder at him.

Donut Joe swallowed but smiled and trotted after her. "Sure, Luna. Come on, let's get started."

Smiling, the two friends headed back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle, the bedchamber of the sun princess was decorated in its usual red royal tones and sun emblems, though at this time of year there were also several decorations of holly and tinsel and some wreaths. The moon and stars and dark sky of night reflected in her windows, and the room was aglow with the gentle light of a fire while the only sounds present were the crackling of the fire's flame and some light snoring…and now a deep sigh.

The light snoring came from a certain cursed draconequus who now chuckled in his sleep upon the four-poster bed in the room and mumbled. "Celestia…Hmm…"

The deep sigh came from Celestia herself in response to this sight. She was standing in her doorway (her scarf and snow hat gone now) with the door only partially ajar. She had just returned to the castle to fix Discord as per Luna's little 'sleeping beauty' enchantment, and right now she was bracing herself for entering the room and deciding what to do about her chaotic friend.

Celestia took a deep breath and whispered softly to herself. "It's all right. Just one little kiss, and he'll be better, and then you can get back to your friendly evening together. You can explain to Discord more about Hearthswarming, and he can make jokes about pony traditions, and then we'll wish each other good night and all have a nice breakfast together tomorrow." She tried to smile normally. "You're such good friends now, he'll probably think this is funny when you explain it to him. It's not like he'll…become completely irrational and release chaos all over the castle like he did in the ballroom during the Grand Galloping Gala." She sighed again but managed to keep her calm and confident tone. "It'll be fine. You've done much scarier things than this, Celestia." The sun princess stood tall and nodded. "I'm ready."

Celestia pushed open her bedroom door, entered, and closed the door behind her. She approached the bed and looked to her friend.

There lay Discord on his back with his hands over his chest and holding a single flower while a cone-shaped princess hat with a veil hanging from the tip sat upon his head.

Celestia brought a hoof to her temple. "Of course," she murmured, "leave it to Luna to give the spell that much dramatic effect." She shook her had and then came closer. She cringed a little, looking down at him.

Discord just let out another dreamy chuckle. "Celestia…Hmm…" He practically gurgled her name and gave the air another kiss.

Celestia blushed and glanced away for a moment, but then looked back at him. "I…I really do value our friendship, Discord." She swallowed. "I just hope this doesn't complicate things too much." And then the sun princess closed her eyes, leaned in, and pressed her lips gently to Discord's.

She pulled back quickly. Discord remained in his princess repose for a moment longer. Then there was a poof of magic, and suddenly the princess hat and flower were gone, and Discord was just sitting up on the edge of Celestia's bed grinning and resuming whatever sentence he had been saying before the spell had taken affect. "…So you're saying these windego things just die off if you sing and love each other and get along enough? Celestia, seriously, that's sappy even for you. I'm not buying it no matter what historical book you insist on showing me to prove it's true." He chuckled raucously. And then Discord blinked and raised an eyebrow after a quick glance around. "Hey, Celestia…did something just happen? I…" And then he blinked as he caught sight of the sun princess. "Tia? Are you okay?"

Celestia just stood there blushing rosy red and smiling awkwardly and not making eye contact. She cleared her throat. "Um…not exactly, Discord. And…yes, something did happen. And I should explain it to you. It's a bit of a long story, heh." She moved near him and sat on the floor by the edge of her bed. "You see, it all started…well, actually it all started last Hearts and Hooves Day…and ended tonight with a very awkward joke from Luna." And thus Celestia began to relate her tale.

Discord, meanwhile, just sat back and listened with wide eyes and an eyebrow raised.

* * *

Celestia had left the donut shop a little while ago, and meanwhile Donut Joe and Luna had been in the back gathering together ingredients and empty bowls for their baking. And now they sat side by side before the counter with wide eyes and small smiles.

Luna glanced to Donut Joe. "It is very kind of you to offer to share this meaningful activity with me, Joe. And I'll have to thank my sister later for not insisting I come along with her to fix Discord…especially after I did make things so awkward for her." She blushed a little.

Donut Joe smiled at her and blushed as well. "I guess it will be a little awkward for them trying to undo that spell. But they're just friends, so it might not be too bad."

Luna smiled more and nodded. "Yes, their friendship is strong, and so is my sister. She and Discord will endure. Though I really do feel ashamed of my display of temper with pulling such an immature prank." She rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof.

"Aw, don't feel bad. I like your temper, Luna." Donut Joe waved her off. "Though I guess I think about it more as your passion." He shrugged, his blush increasing.

Luna beamed. "Thank you, Joe." She straightened up a little and set her horn to glowing. "Well then, shall we get started on the donuts?"

Donut Joe nodded, but then just as he was about to magically take up a sack of flour, he hesitated. "Princess? Before we start…could I ask you a question?"

Luna's horn stopped glowing and she nodded. "Of course, Joe." Her smile picked up on one side. "And no 'princess', please."

Donut Joe nodded, then sighed. "All that stuff you and your sister were talking about…I didn't meant to listen but I couldn't help it of course, so I was just wondering…before you left the castle, did you tell Princess Celestia not to bother you here tonight just so you could spend time alone with me?"

Luna paused: her eyes were wide, and her blush was distinct. "I…" Her gaze drifted downward and then hesitantly back up to Donut Joe. "Yes, Donut Joe, I did ask her to give us privacy. I wanted to be alone with you tonight."

Donut Joe's eyes were a little wide now. He swallowed. "Luna…you know I like you a lot."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I know. Why do you think I wanted to spend time alone with you so very much, Joe?"

Their eyes met.

Luna went on, her voice soft. "You recall our talk after last Hearts and Hooves Day, yes? When we met at dawn and took a walk together: how we discussed friendship and closeness and how much I admired you and how much you admired me." She swallowed. "I want to develop a very close relationship with you, Joe. I wouldn't see you so often if I didn't."

Donut Joe took a deep breath, still blushing. "I want that to with you too, Luna. I-I mean, if that's okay."

Luna moved closer. She smiled more. "Tis very, very okay, Joe of the Donuts. And your princess decrees you must stop feeling awkward about it. Now then…onto baking." Her eyes hazed.

Donut Joe felt his heart pounding away, and suddenly he found the kitchen area to be a lot dimmer and warmer and more secluded than he remembered. And there was Luna at the heart of it all.

Donut Joe's eyes hazed, his smile grew. "Well, I…I guess since I don't sleep much at night, it's nice to have the chance to spend my time getting close to you in ways like this." His look became sheepish for a moment. "I'm just sorry this place is so small and ordinary. You're used to a big fancy castle, and all I've got is a little donut shop, a second rate kitchen, and a little attic apartment as a place to hang my apron."

Luan giggled softly. "Joe, do not short change yourself. This place is lovely. The shop's always so warm and smells of sugar, and this kitchen is quite cozy and dim as well—I like dim places. And I'm certain your apartment overhead is very nice. And then there is the breathtaking view of the night sky and the moon over the castle from your roof."

Joe grinned a little and shuffled his front hooves (and moved closer to her as he did so). "Yeah, well…I guess the old place really isn't so bad. And I do like that view of the moon and castle from the roof." He remained smiling for a moment…but then he blinked. "Luna, do you go on my roof sometimes?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "No, Joe. Why do you ask?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof, "that's the only way a pony could know what the view looks like. So I was just wondering…"

Luna remained very still; her eyes were wide. "Er…well, I can, um…see the view whenever I fly over this neighborhood." She tried to smile.

Donut Joe raised an eyebrow. "But still…how could you tell how the view looks exactly from the angle on my rooftop facing the castle?"

Luna's heart raced. "Oh, I…I just…probably glimpsed it in one of your dreams some time in the past." She tried to smile. "Now then, where shall we start with baking?"

Donut Joe did not smile though. He just stood there, his eyes a little wide. "But…the only times I've only ever dreamed about being up ever since you returned is ever since we…started spending time together. And I've only ever had one particular dream of being up there." He looked into her eyes.

And Luna had to look back into his. She let out a breath. "Joe…" she took a step closer, "I can explain."

Donut Joe's face fell as blushing consumed his features.

Luna wasn't sure where to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Canterlot castle, Celestia was just wrapping up an interesting Hearthswarming tale to Discord…and she had been blushing and awkwardly smiling and looking down the entire time she had been delivering it.

The sun princess sighed. "…So you see, I would have felt very bad leaving you like that while I tried to undo Luna's spell in any other way, which could have taken a couple of hours. And I just thought we were having such a nice Hearthswarming night together and that you were making so much progress with understanding the holiday, so I completed the sleeping beauty spell and kissed you so we could get back to our holiday. And I just wanted you to know what I'd done, and I wanted to apologize for putting us both in such an awkward position, Discord. I'm sorry. And if there's any way I can make it up to you, please let me know." Celestia finally let her eyes meet the chaos master's.

Discord was just looking back at her with his own eyes wide and his jaw fallen a little.

"Discord?" Celestia raised an eyebrow. She tried to smile. "It's…It's really sort of funny if you think about it. But I still am sorry." Her smile fell. "And really, if there's anything I can do make us even and set our friendship right…"

Discord sighed very deeply. "Celestia, I…" he almost smiled, then scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Celestia, there's really only one thing we could do to balance everything out, but I'm not sure if you really want to do that."

Celestia raised an eyebrow again. "Discord, I'm not sure what you have in mind, but if it'll help put us on equal terms again, please share it. I don't want our friendship strained."

Discord grinned a little more. "Are you sure?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, of course."

Discord's grin picked up on one side. "Very well…Hmm…" He held up his fingers. "How do you cancel out a friendly kiss?" He snapped, and suddenly in a burst of magic he was holding a wide-eyed Celestia close. "With another one of course. Sorry in advance about this, Tia. Chaos and spontaneity and all that." And then he leaned in and planted a full kiss right on Celestia's unsuspecting lips!

The sun princess's pupils dilated almost to nothing, and a small gasp was all that escaped her before Discord had her in his embrace completely (and he was showing no sign of letting her go).

* * *

"Joe, wait, please, you must let me explain! And where are you going?"

Donut Joe had already stepped out into the frosty night, and Luna, after closing the shop door with her magic, trotted after him, a pained look in her eyes. Her apron was gone now, and needless to say no baking had occurred after her confession to Donut Joe about how exactly she knew what the view from his roof looked like.

Donut Joe just kept his eyes forward. His frown was stern. "I don't know where I'm going. Maybe out to a cider mill for a couple of glasses—those places are open all the time too. If you need me, I'm sure I'll sleep soon and that you'll find me in my dreams."

"Joe…" Luna came alongside him. "I did not mean to embarrass you or hurt you or tease you. Please let me explain."

"Explain what?" Donut Joe replied gruffly. "How you watched me having dreams about you…o-or how you made your actual self be the one in the dreams I was having about you?"

Luna blinked…and then she hung her head. Her voice was quiet as she replied, "Both actually."

Donut Joe blinked and then pouted all the more and moved forward even more quickly.

Luna raised her head and trotted after him. "But I didn't mean to hurt you! You don't understand. At least let me apologize, Joe." She came around in front of him, blocking his path. "Let me tell you how sorry I am and assure you that it was very rare that I visited you like that. I just needed to be sure that you felt that way about me. You'd never say anything, and it's been a thousand years since I courted with anybody. And then when I realized it was true, that you cared for me so deeply, I just couldn't help coming back to that image sometimes…or the experience." She swallowed.

Donut Joe blinked a few times but then frowned again. "Everyone gets a little nervous about dating, Luna. But not every mare spies on a stallion's private thoughts to deal with it. I-I mean, how do I even know _this_ isn't a dream and that you're not real _now_?"

"I was confused, I did not know what else to do!" Luna scowled a little. "And of course I am real now, Joe! And in a way it's fortunate I did peer into your dreams of me to know the truth since for all these months you have never made a single direct advance toward me. Tonight asking me into the back for baking was the closest you had ever come! I thought that we might finally…that we could…" She took a breath, and her brow furrowed as she looked down in hesitation.

"What?" Joe scowled a little. "What did you think we were going to do back there?" He blushed so much and looked down as well.

Luna blinked a few times and then all sternness and power left her demeanor. Her voice became soft again. "I…I just thought that we…I…and the magazines said…and I…I don't know what modern courters do." She pouted.

Donut Joe's features softened. He looked to her again, then took a breath at the sight of the confusion and sincerity in her features. He addressed her once more, his tone gentle now. "Because, um…I thought we might have tried whipping up some donuts…and then we might have shared them and laughed…and then maybe you might have let me hold your hoof…and then, uh…whatever you wanted." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Luna blinked and looked up hesitantly. "Is that how courtship works now? Friends first and then things happening so simply?"

Donut Joe smiled a little. "Well, I don't have a ton of current experience but…yeah, sort of." He shrugged. There was silence, and then Joe started walking forward again. "Come on, Luna. Let's just walk together for a bit in the night."

Luna followed alongside him. Then she took a deep breath in the chilly air. "I like you very much, Joe."

Donut Joe nodded. "I like you very much too, Luna."

Luna smiled then frowned. "But we're very different, aren't we?"

He sighed. "Yeah, there's a lot of that."

She looked forward. " Does it bother you?"

Donut Joe took a breath. "It…makes me confused. I mean, you're a princess, one of the classiest girls around: you're legendary, you're brilliant, you're smart and…you're the most passionate lady I ever met. And powerful too."

"I cannot help who I am," Luna countered.

"I'd never want you too," Donut Joe replied.

Luna smiled a little. "And you are a baker with sweet and simple tastes and a good heart and humble dreams. You fit in with this world so much better than I do, and you seem more relaxed in it than anypony I know."

Donut Joe's eyes went wide.

Luna went on. "But we have the night: it's a small thing, but it's ours." She paused to gaze at the moon and stars overhead

Donut Joe stopped as well and gulped but then looked to her with a smile. "The night is anything but small, Princess." He let his hoof rest against hers on the sidewalk.

Luna blinked and blushed considerably. She looked to him.

Donut Joe chuckled. "Your eyes are beautiful, you know."

Luna blushed all the more then glanced to the side. "Oh, Joe…"

"The color pops really pretty-like against your dark hair and coat." He chuckled again.

"And you are a very handsome stallion, Joe." Luna giggled softly then managed a little smile as she looked to his eyes again.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Donut Joe blushed thoroughly and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hoof.

Luna just giggled again. "You're very strong, especially for a unicorn, and tall, and sometimes your cutie mark looks just delicious."

Donut Joe practically beamed.

Luna laughed softly again then sighed as she shifted a little closer to him. "This is much nicer than just being in a dream with you."

"This is nicer than a million dreams." Donut Joe smiled up at her.

Luna nodded. "Besides, experiences in dreams don't really count. They're always diluted, always more mental than physical." She blushed more. "But…we're not dreaming now."

Donut Joe nodded as well. "Yeah. This is different. But better. More real." He found his eyes locked to hers. "Luna…"

The moon princess sighed softly. "Yes, Joe?"

The yellow stallion took a deep breath. "I think you're swell. And…I've been dying to make an 'advance'. I just wasn't sure how you would take it, or if I was seeing too much in how close we were getting."

Luna's gaze and smile warmed so much. "I…I really am rusty, Joe, about the baking and other things. Bear with me…" She turned to face him.

Donut Joe swallowed and turned to face her as well, his eyes hazed. "As long as this isn't another dream, you've got it."

Luna smiled, Joe's eyes closed, and then the pair found their mouths hesitantly meeting in a tender winter's night kiss.

The interaction definitely usually went more smoothly in Joe's dreams. And yet, after some awkward shifting, the ponies found a rhythm and embraced like any two lovers would.

Eventually they separated, smiling, eyes hazed, breaths coming in shallow puffs that frosted on the night air. Donut Joe grinned giddily. Luna's eyes sparkled, and then her face lit up with a smile as well. "Joe, I like privacy for certain matters. Perhaps I could teleport us someplace private so that we could continue this conversation?"

"I just wish I could go into the night sky with you like a pegasus." Donut Joe sighed dreamily. "What's it like to fly, Luna baby? I've always wanted to know."

Luna giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you can know, Joe. Just trust me." Then she used her magic to cast a spell over him and used her magic to make a teal scarf for herself and a brown scarf for Joe appear around their necks. And then Luna teleported the two of them away.

* * *

"Tia! Come on, let me in! It's cold out here!"

"That's 'Her Royal Highness Princess Celestia' to you, Chaos Master."

The sun princess made this reply while sitting on the sofa before her fireplace with her head held high and facing away from her closed (and magically locked) balcony window doors while a certain draconequus stood outside on the balcony whining to be let back into her room.

"Oh Celestia, really, this is ridiculous!" Discord huffed from outside. "Didn't you say that you were enjoying our Hearthswarming Eve hanging out together and wanted it to continue? Isn't that the whole reason you went and got Luna's help and put yourself through undoing the spell?"

"I'm afraid I've changed my mind." Celestia held her head just a bit higher (though out of the corner of her eye she did glance back toward the window.)

Discord rolled his eyes and hugged himself for warmth. "Celestia, come on, really, it's the dead of winter: I'm frozen out here. Let me back into the castle! I said I was sorry about rocking your pony world with a single kiss." He grinned.

Celestia turned her head and glared at him darkly.

Discord scoffed and shrugged, his grin still remaining. "Joking, joking! Come on, you know me: I'm the comedy relief around here. _Somebody_ has to be, oh grim Celestia." He chuckled raucously. But when Discord looked inside again to see if Celestia had cracked a smile, he saw that instead she was turned away form him once more…and this time her head was lowered.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Tia?" She didn't respond. And then finally Discord frowned. "Celestia?" Still nothing. He frowned more. "…You're really upset, aren't you?"

Celestia tried to hold her head a little higher again but still said nothing and still didn't turn around.

Discord's ears drooped now. He looked down and cleared his throat: his voice was low and soothing. "Do you really want me to go?"

Celestia sighed but didn't make a reply.

"I will if you want me to." Discord sighed. "Maybe tomorrow if I come by for breakfast, you'll be more in the mood to forgive me?"

Just as Discord turned away, Celestia turned her head back to look at him standing out on the balcony behind the doors.

Discord snapped his fingers. A colorfully wrapped box with a bow appeared hovering in the air beside him. "I'll bring your Hearthswarming present by too, Tia. We can finish celebrating then."

"Wait, Discord…"

Discord turned: the doors now magically opened, and Celestia was facing him completely. She blushed a little but managed with a small smile, "At least come inside and get warm by the fire before you make the trip home."

Discord blinked, then smiled a little and headed back inside to sit beside her on the sofa (the present still following in his wake). "Changing your mind suddenly—how chaotic." He chuckled. "The present swayed you, huh?"

Celestia smiled a little and shook her head. "No. The present's a bonus. What swayed me was how endearing it looks when you frown." Her smile grew. "And you really got me a present for Hearthswarming?"

Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop trying to make me out to be all mushy and just open your gift." He took the present from the air with his tail and shoved it toward her.

Celestia laughed warmly and opened the box with her magic. Inside was a chocolate cupcake with red and green frosting nestled in a crystal wrapper. Celestia smiled and raised an eyebrow. "A cupcake?

Discord smiled a little more. "Not just any cupcake: a magic cupcake _wrapper_. After you eat the cupcake that's already in there, the crystal wrapper will magically make you a new cupcake whenever you need one even if you don't realize you need one, and it'll always be different flavors and combinations." He shrugged and chuckled. "I figured you might like the pick-me-up sometimes, and I know you love cake of course."

Her eyes brightened, and then Celestia gently set the enchanted cupcake down on an end table in its box. "Discord, what a thoughtful gift. Thank you."

The chaos master nodded. "You're quite welcome, Tia."

"But I thought you thought the Hearthswarming traditions were silly?" Celestia raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Discord rolled his eyes. "I think some of the orderly pomp and circumstance is silly. I don't think the friendship at the heart of it all is. And friends give each other Hearthswarming gifts." He smirked a little. "Don't take it too personally; I also got a nice gift for Fluttershy and a little something for Twilight and the girls and Luna too."

Celestia's eyes hazed. "Would you like your present now, Discord?"

Discord blinked and grinned. "_My_ present? Well, yes, of course, as long as you went to the trouble of getting me one too!"

Celestia smiled more and used her magic to make a large box wrapped in red paper with a yellow ribbon appear. Discord opened it eagerly. The first thing inside was a scroll with several official seals and signatures on it. "What's this, Celestia?" He glanced to her.

Celestia smiled more. "That is official documentation declaring your dimension of Chaosville the Chaos Capital of the World. Congratulations, Discord."

Discord's eyes went wide, and then his smile beamed! "Celestia, you didn't!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I did." The sun princess chuckled. "You have a say in United Equine Nations Government affairs now and everything. You're totally independent, and everyone knows it. You're finally king of chaos, Discord."

"Ugh, you know just how to make me happy, Celestia." Discord laughed warmly. "I'll frame it and put it underneath the upside down mantel in my chaos cottage." He admired the document a moment longer and then set it aside and looked to the other thing in the box. He lifted out a hand mirror bearing the mark of the sun on the back. Discord raised an eyebrow. "A mirror? Oh Tia, you do know that vanity is my favorite character flaw that I have." He chuckled.

Celestia smiled. "It's not just any mirror, Discord. It's an enchanted portal mirror. If you say one of your friend's names, it'll show you them wherever they are in Equestria. I know how much you like to travel, so I thought it might be a nice way for you to keep in touch with everyone. You can also talk to them through it if you like or send letters."

Discord's eyes went wide and then he turned to her with a smile. "Really? And it'll work anywhere in Equestria."

Celestia nodded. "Anywhere. But only during the daytime. Its magic is solar powered." She held her head a little high. "I couldn't resist."

Discord chuckled. "Well, what a thoughtful gift, Celestia. I'll have to put it to good use soon in my travels…especially since a certain sun princess never agrees to play hooky and just come along with me." He grinned at her.

Celestia rolled her eyes but smiled. "Discord, Fluttershy is probably free for something like that. You know how busy I am."

Discord sighed. "Celestia, I love Fluttershy very much, but she doesn't really care for adventures, and I don't want to push her into them. We have our tea party each Tuesday, and of course sometimes we'll go see some rare wildlife outside of Ponyville that she wants to meet. But she's quiet and likes her cottage best, and I respect that. We don't have to like all the same things to be friends, we just have to like each other." He smirked a little. "See how good I'm doing at friendship, by the way?"

Celestia smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, you're making excellent progress."

Discord smiled in return. "But _you and I_ could manage some adventures. You had me start spending all this extra time with you for remedial friendship lessons back when it looked like I wasn't taking my reform seriously, and somehow it blossomed into the kooky friendship we have now, especially since the Tirek thing. You really should just sneak off on an escapade with me now that we trust and care about each other so much." He glanced at his mirror. "But I suppose the next time I'm off on a trip alone, I can use this to bother you by showing you all the fun you're missing out on." He laid the mirror aside with the scroll.

"I'll consider it, Discord." Celestia laughed softly.

Discord smiled then glanced to the side. "So…about what happened…are we just not going to talk about it, or…?"

Celestia blushed. "No. We should probably talk about it." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I locked you out, Discord."

Discord nodded. "And I'm sorry if I really did make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought kissing you would be funny, a good way to break the ice since you seemed to feel so awkward about doing it to me. I didn't realize it would upset you like that. I've never spent much time around others until now. I'm still getting used to recognizing social cues and setting boundaries."

"I can tell." Celestia blushed more, but her smile grew.

Discord raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Did you really not like it, Tia?"

Celestia sighed. "It's not that exactly Discord, it's just…gestures like that, I take very seriously. I know you like to joke about most things, and I'm willing to meet you half way, but…I'd prefer not to have things like that be a joke. All right?" She glanced to him.

Discord just continued to grin back at her though. "So you did like it then?"

Celestia's blush brightened. She cleared her throat. "Well, Discord, just from a biological standpoint, most ponies enjoy gestures of intimacy." She blinked a few times and smiled awkwardly.

Discord raised an eyebrow, and his smile picked up on one side. "Wow, is that what you do when you're embarrassed? Slip into Twilight mode and make everything as technical and academic as possible?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Well, weren't you embarrassed when you found out what I'd had to do?"

"That you'd kissed me?" Discord raised an eyebrow in return. "Come on, say it…"

Celestia sighed. "Yes, Discord, that I'd kissed you. Weren't you embarrassed?"

"Barely." Discord shrugged. "I was a lot more pleasantly surprised and intrigued." Celestia blinked, and her eyes went wide. Discord explained further. "Surprised and intrigued you'd feel bad enough for me to go through all that trouble, and on a major holiday too. What a selfless act, Tia—unless of course you did enjoy yourself in any way. But either way I'm still touched." He brought his paw to his chest.

Celestia looked down again but smiled a little. "Well…I couldn't just leave you like that. You've become such a good friend after all, Discord. And I guess I couldn't blame Luna for setting things up the way she did since I think I sort of interrupted a date of hers tonight."

"Oh, you mean her little infatuation with Donut Joe?" Discord grinned. "Still, you'd think she wouldn't be that mad at you: it was an emergency after all, and I'm sure you were very polite about it. When I interrupted her and donut boy last Hearts and Hooves Day, I was totally obnoxious and she still helped me even if I got yelled at." He chuckled.

Celestia blushed more. "Well…it wasn't that simple tonight." She rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof. "I may have made a few cheeky comments toward the end there."

"Why?"

Celestia sighed and shifted on the sofa a little. "Because she made a few to me when I explained the situation…"

"And…they were?" Discord prompted. "I'm just curious what could set you off like that."

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side. "You'll laugh or never leave me alone about it."

Discord pouted and waved her off. "Oh, I will not: you're very amusing, Tia, but I have other people who amuse me too. Now come on, out with it. The more we talk about this whole thing now, the more we can put it behind us." He grinned again.

Celestia sighed. "When I told her what had happened, she…it…she just likes to make jokes that suggest I encourage too much intimacy in my friendship with you, all right?"

Discord just raised an eyebrow.

Celestia's look went dry. "She likes to tease me every time you and I end up in a shenanigan that the reason I let it happen is because we have some sort of ridiculous crush on each other, okay?"

Discord blinked and then smirked. "Well, we're close, and we like to tease each other, and I think you're cute, but really, Celestia, I need far more than that to be wooed properly, and—"

Celestia quickly put a hoof over his mouth. Then the sun princess went on. "My point is, she made a remark about us, I made a remark about her and Joe, and then she lost her temper. But the situation's fixed now, so we can all go back to enjoying our Hearthswarming Eve." She removed her hoof from Discord's mouth and held her head high. Then she blinked and her eyes went wide. She slowly looked back to Discord. "You…think I'm cute?" Her rosy blush returned.

Discord just shrugged with a smile. "Yes." Celestia raised an eyebrow, and the chaos master went on with an eye roll. "Celestia, that's a pretty common observation, at least regarding the physical aspect of it. You and your sister are the most beautiful mares in Equestria, after all."

The red in Celestia's features became a truly brilliant color. "Discord, maybe we should change the subject to something—anything—else."

Discord smiled a little more. "Celestia, calm down, and at least let me explain. I didn't entirely mean what I said in a physical way. Other people might focus on that, but I meant your personality is cute too." He lay back more into the sofa. "You're smart and funny and a lot more playful than I ever imagined you could be, but then sometimes you still get so grim, especially when you're feeling stubborn. It's amusing. It's cute." He shrugged. "Come on, don't you think I'm a little cute, at least in that sense?"

Celestia blinked a few times and then managed to speak, her brow furrowed. "I…I suppose. I mean, your personality is amusing too, so…"

Discord's smile perked up, then his gaze warmed. "So then, all things considered, did you like what we just shared, and not from a biological standpoint and not as a way to help me, but just as something between two grown people?"

Celestia let out a deep sigh and then had to smile a little too. "I was upset about having to kiss you to break the spell, but not because I found the idea of kissing you detestable in any way. I was just upset that I'd have to do something that might complicate our friendship." She glanced at him. "I'll admit the whole thing really wasn't that bad…even when you returned the favor, all right?"

Discord beamed. "There we go, you admitted everything and now you're all relaxed and enjoying yourself again. No more grim Celestia. Really, that side of you gets so boring. And so what if Luna teases you about our friendship: I like our random shenanigans, personally!"

Celestia laughed. "I suppose I do too, Discord."

Discord's grin was warm and his gaze was a little hazed as he glanced to the fire now and added in a soft tone, "For what it's worth, and not to make our friendship awkward, but I'm kind of glad this happened, you and I kissing."

And again the paralyzing blush and wide eyes of shock were upon Celestia once more.

"I-I meant in a general way!" Discord held up his claw and paw and was blushing slightly himself now as he looked to her again. "It's just, well…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "that, um…that was my first time…my first kiss since I returned. I'd forgotten how nice one could feel, but it feels even better with a friend." He slumped a little on the sofa and looked down.

Celestia blinked. Then she smiled a little again. Her voice was soft too as she spoke. "I think it'd feel even better for you with a _marefriend_, Discord. Have you thought of looking for one?"

Discord blinked, blushed, and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Celestia, we already got me to be practically an expert on friendship: let's not complicate things by bringing love into it. One step at a time."

Celestia laughed softly. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Discord."

Discord chuckled. "Speaking of which, Luna's hooking up with the peasantry—you ever think about doing that yourself, Celestia?"

Celestia blinked and almost scoffed, though her smile (and of course blush) remained. "Discord, that's an awfully personal question. And if you're talking about _dating, _I…well, if you really want to know, I think of all the ponies sort of as my…well…my children, Discord. I'd feel too strange changing that view now."

"Well, if it does change one day, I say go for it with somepony." The chaos master smiled. "I think it could work out. For what it's worth, you've got at least one thing going for you besides being cute: you're not a bad kisser."

Celestia sighed, and her smile grew. "And on that note, I think it's time for bed now. I still have to raise the sun in the morning for Hearthswarming Day, and it's been a long evening. I'm glad we got to talk a little more though before the night was over, Discord."

Discord grinned and leaned in close all of a sudden. "Can I stay over? Please? I promise I'm an excellent houseguest. Twilight would definitely give me a reference if she were awake." He chuckled.

Celestia rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well, just like how I don't think anyone should spend Hearthswarming Eve alone, I don't think anyone should wake up Hearthswarming morning alone either. You can stay Discord." She nodded.

"Excellent!" Discord clapped his paw and claw together, then snapped his tail. Suddenly, Celestia's usual four-poster bed was replaced by a set of ornate-looking bunk beds (with Discord in the top bunk and Celestia in the bottom one)! "Goodnight then, Tia. Happy Hearthswarming."

Celestia laughed softly, then settled under her covers. "Happy Hearthswarming, Discord."

Peaceful winter silence reigned in the room.

Then Discord peeked down from his top bunk. "Tia, are you sure you're sleepy? You know…I heard about this great party in Las Pegasus tonight. They throw a pretty chaotic Hearts and Hooves Day party. I can't imagine what they get going for _this_ holiday."

Celestia opened a single eye to glance up at him. "You want me to go to Las Pegasus for the night with you for a party?"

Discord smirked and nodded. "Absolutely."

The sun princess laughed and let her other eye open now. "Discord what would people say?"

"Who cares?" The chaos master shrugged.

Celestia smirked a little back at him…and then she actually sat up in her bunk and gave a little stretch. "…I am going to be exhausted tomorrow morning."

Discord flew down and waved her off. "Eh, just have Luna cover for you for a few hours. I'm sure she'll be out with Donut until moonset batting her eyelashes and overwhelming him, and that she'll be too giddy after that to need much sleep by sunrise."

Celestia removed herself from the bed. "Well, maybe she can at least assist me if I really am tired after all of this." As Discord came to stand beside her, the sun princess she couldn't help but give him a grin. "And Discord—nothing cheeky with mistletoe, all right?"

Discord chuckled. "Maybe not for you, but as for me and the other mares at the party…." he snapped to make a headband with a sprig of mistletoe overhead appear on his head, and then he threw himself back so that Celestia had to catch him in her foreleg, where he reclined to gaze up at her, "…Bring on the kisses, ladies." The two friends shared a moment of warm laughter.

Just for a second their eyes caught.

Then the chaos master and the sun princess blinked a few times and quickly moved away from each other.

Discord cleared his throat and resumed his normal confident tone. "Yes, well…on to the party! Las Pegasus, here we come!" He held up his fingers.

Celestia set her horn to glowing and smiled. "I think this could be the best Hearthswarming ever, Discord. Let's go!"

Discord snapped his fingers, Celestia used her magic, and then both friends disappeared with a burst of light and smoke from the room, and they would not return until practically dawn.

* * *

The night was still, and from their place up so high in the sky sitting on a cloud, Luna and Donut Joe could see perfectly the dome of silver stars set in the inky sky overhead and the moon so bright and big at the heart of it all.

Luna giggled. "Joe…call me it again?"

Donut Joe blushed and glanced down with a sheepish grin. "Whatever you say…_Luna baby_."

Luna blushed and shook her head. "Oh, Donut Joe, thou art too much."

Donut Joe chuckled. Then he let out a breath and glanced down at the cloud uneasily. "Luna, I know you promised, but are you a hundred percent sure I'm safe up here with that spell you cast on me?"

"Absolutely." Luna nodded. "You'll be able to walk on clouds for as long as you like even though you can't fly. And this way we can be together in the night sky." Her eyes hazed a little.

Donut Joe's eyes hazed too. "And you're sure there's not a prince you'd rather be doing this with?"

"I'm sure that I may take any stallion as my companion that I please, and that it pleases me to choose you," Luna replied. "And are you sure there's not some pretty baker mare or somepony you'd rather spend your time with?"

"Aw, never." Donut Joe smiled more. "You're the one for me, Luna. And who'd want to date themselves anyway?"

Luna giggled. "Exactly my point."

Donut Joe smiled more, then sighed. "Luna, um…can I ask something? How does this work out…long term? I mean, since you're…and since I'm… I don't know, maybe I'm thinking way too far ahead." He rubbed his mane with his hoof.

Luna smiled a little and shook her head. "Joe, all I can say is that nothing about this relationship will be terribly traditional, but even if we can just enjoy each other's company for a while and grow as people because of that, I'll be happy. Will you?" She looked to his eyes.

Joe considered for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I think I could be. As long as you are too."

Luna nodded. Then she shifted closer. "Tis cold. We should stay close for warmth."

Joe blushed and swallowed. "I'd like that. Luna?"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Can we kiss again?" He grinned a little. "I liked that a lot."

"Yes, Joe, of course." And then Luna came forward and met her mouth to his. Already comfort was melting away hesitation and inhibition for them. They embraced completely and lingered in each other's company.

When they broke apart, the two ponies were breathing lightly and smiling.

Donut Joe laughed softly. "This sure beats out another night of closing up the donut shop alone—by a long shot. Did I mention your eyes are just dynamite, Luna baby?" His hazed eyes found hers again.

Luna laughed. "Oh Joe, you slay me with your jests." And then she gave him a nudge in the shoulder…which, unfortunately, pushed Donut Joe right off the cloud, upon which he promptly started to plummet down to the landscape below.

"_Luna!_"

Luna gasped, smacked her hoof to her forehead and then instantly dove down after him.

A few minutes later the two ponies were on a (larger) cloud, Donut Joe adjusting his hat and Luna rubbing her shoulder with a sheepish pout. "Donut Joe, I am so sorry. My alicorn strength has always been very…potent. I truly forget sometimes to tone it down in social situations. I apologize for causing you distress."

"Luna, it's all right," Donut Joe assured, smiling a little with a slight blush. "Really. It happens. Actually, I…I've never met a mare as powerful as you in that way. It's very…"

"Intense?" Luna glanced at him hesitantly.

Donut Joe smiled more and looked down. "Attractive…" he mumbled. "You're like a picture: you look so delicate, but you're so strong in every way. Your body's strong, your magic's strong…your heart was strong enough to get through all that time on the moon. Usually around mares I feel sort of clunky and clumsy. But I don't feel that way around you."

"You think I'm attractive…and in all those ways?" Luna asked the question softly, looking down with a large smile.

Donut Joe moved closer to her. "I think I don't get how there aren't hundreds of guys staying up at night trying to get you to come into their little shops. Please don't worry about pushing me off the cloud, Luna. You saved me right away. It's okay."

Luna nodded. "I made sure this cloud was bigger. That way you'll be safe if we move much together…" She blushed so much. "I-I mean, depending on where the night takes us."

Donut Joe's smile warmed. "Well, even if the cloud is bigger, just to be safe I suppose I could hold onto you." Then he reached up and gently rested a foreleg around Luna's back.

Luna's eyes went wide and then hazed completely. She smiled. "We think we like modern courtship better than traditional courtship."

Donut Joe chuckled. "You're so cute when you talk about old-fashioned things in an old-fashioned way."

"And you are so cute in your apron all the time." Luna giggled and then nuzzled up against his neck and the side of his head. Her voice was a whisper. "As long as you are not too tired, we can stay out here all night getting to know each other better in a courtly way…"

Donut Joe sighed deeply and smiled. "I'd like that a lot, Princess." Then he used his hoof to guide her muzzle to his and shared such a deep kiss with her that they both blushed crimson in the moonlight and their happiness.

The two ponies separated eventually with smiles and leaned against each other as they looked out to the lovely winter nightscape before them.

* * *

Just at the break of dawn when the sky was still dark blue but the horizon was teeming with light, Celestia and Discord appeared in the air over Canterlot castle, laughing together and with bits of tinsel still clinging to either one of them.

Discord finished laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "Celestia, that was great: ending the party by climbing on the black jack table and raising the sun right there for everyone! What a way to cap off a night! Talk about a light show!"

Celestia held her head high. "Well, we were starting to run a little late for dawn, and everyone was encouraging me, and I never have an audience for doing that except for during the Summer Sun Celebration." She laughed more. "And it was a nice touch making it rain hot cocoa and marshmallows for everyone after I finished with the sun, Discord." She winked.

Discord beamed. "Well, what can I say—it's Hearthswarming, and I'm feeling generous."

Celestia nodded. "Still, you could have stayed in Las Pegasus if you wanted to. I know there were a few mares you talked to for quite a while and who took you up on your mistletoe offer." Her eyes hazed, and she raised an eyebrow.

The chaos master blushed and glanced to the side with a grin as he snapped away his mistletoe hat now. "Well…we might have exchanged mailing addresses, but I couldn't just leave you to head home alone. I think technically I was escorting you to this thing, and it would have just been poor form to abandon you." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to her again. "Speaking of which though, you probably could have gotten Luna to cover for you straight through the morning so that you could have lingered in Las Pegasus for breakfast. Quite a few of the stallions seemed to be enjoying having their party crashed by princess Celestia dancing and laughing and strutting about."

Celestia rolled her eyes and blushed. "Well, it was nice to be noticed. But I'd rather be back here now, Discord. I'd like to check in on Luna to see how her evening went."

"You mean to see if Joe did anything to break her heart so that you can unleash the wrath of the sun's fire on him if he did?" Discord grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Celestia smiled but shook her head. "Discord, Luna can take care of herself, and Donut Joe is very kind. I'm sure whatever time they have together will be good and that they'll enjoy it." Her grin picked up on one side and she looked to him out of the corner of her eye. "But yes, if anyone did come along and wantonly break her heart, it could very well be a dark day in Equestria for that pony."

"Ugh, you would have made an excellent villain—you know that, right? Such a waste." Discord chuckled.

Celestia laughed. "I'll try to take that as a compliment Discord. Now, let's see if we can find Luna." Celestia glanced down toward the Canterlot streets. "I wonder if she's still at the donut shop…"

"Uh, Tia, I think I found them."

Celestia looked up at the sound of Discord's voice and then turned her gaze in the direction in which he was pointing.

There upon a large cloud floating in the sky were Luna and Donut Joe. The couple was lying close in slumber with smiles on their faces, Donut Joe's arm over Luna and Luna's head snuggled under his chin.

Celestia smiled, and her eyes hazed at the sight. "Well, I suppose I'll take care of lowering the moon for her then. I wouldn't want to disrupt them." She used her magic to make a soft, warm quilt appear over the pair. "Goodnight, Luna, goodnight Donut Joe. Happy Hearthswarming," she whispered.

"Oh yes…that's perfect!"

Celestia turned to see Discord using a large camera on a tripod to record the image of Luna and Donut Joe together. He chuckled and then snapped away the device. "Always have to keep these things preserved for posterity, Celestia, and for laughs."

Celestia just smiled and shook her head. "Come on, Discord, let's get in a nap before breakfast. I'm exhausted."

Discord nodded and yawned. "Me too. Plus, I'm due at Fluttershy's in the afternoon to exchange presents and sing songs or something." He smiled.

Celestia's smile grew. "That sounds lovely, Discord." The pair began to fly toward Celestia's tower. "Discord?"

"Yes?" Discord glanced at her.

The sun princess smiled more as they came to land on her balcony. "Thanks for encouraging me have fun tonight…and for a very memorable Hearthswarming. I'm glad we're friends."

Discord's smile and eyes brightened for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, well, yes, of course: I'm glad we're friends too, I suppose. All things considered," he replied simply. "And thanks for helping me be the most popular guy at the party by coming with me and being the most popular lady there."

Celestia laughed softly as she opened the balcony doors. The magical pair entered the room as the doors closed lightly behind them.

"Celestia," Discord started with a stretch, "I think before bed I might have a cup of cocoa by the fire as long as it won't bother you."

Celestia smiled. "That sounds like a lovely way to end your night, Discord." She paused as Discord headed over to the fireplace and then glanced in his direction. "In fact, if it wouldn't bother you, I might join you." She headed toward the fire as well.

"Not at all, Tia. The more the merrier." Discord took a seat on one end of the sofa, then snapped up a pot of hot chocolate and two full, steaming mugs which rested on the coffee table now. "As long as you're sure a little more time awake and playing with me won't make you late for your duties tomorrow?" He chuckled as, with another snap, he made a warm blanket appear over his shoulders and made another appear resting on the other end of the sofa for Celestia.

Celestia sat on the other end of the sofa and magically put the second blanket around her shoulders. "Oh, if Equestria needs me that urgently in the early hours of Hearthswarming Day, someone can certainly just knock on my door." She smiled. "Besides, Luna should be awake soon: she can see to some things until I'm up. I just want to enjoy the last of the holiday. It's my favorite one, after all."

"Really? And not the Summer Sun Celebration?" Discord grinned and raised an eyebrow as he sipped his cocoa.

Celestia laughed softly. "No. The Summer Sun Celebration is all about me or me and Luna. But Hearthswarming is about everypony and how the ponies all came together in friendship to found Equestria. It makes me happy."

Discord shook his head. "A holiday all about you, and you pick the holiday all about everypony else as your favorite: you are the strangest pony, Celestia, I swear." Discord snapped and turned his mug into one made of marshmallows which he started eating chunks of along with his cocoa.

"You're a little unusual yourself, Discord." Celestia giggled softly as she sipped her own cocoa.

Discord chuckled then glanced at her again. "Want to tell Luna that after all of her teasing last night, you and I decided to follow her and Joe's lead and spontaneously got together?"

Celestia grinned. "It'd be interesting to see her reaction." She swallowed another sip of cocoa and blushed. "But, um…Discord? If we could, um…keep what happened between us just between us, I would appreciate that."

"You mean us finally releasing all those years of frustration and mutual tension in a couple of truly unparalleled kisses?" The chaos master smirked.

Celestia rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, that. I'd just rather keep that between us: sort of a secret between friends."

Discord nodded. "Fair enough." He smiled. "But I reserve the right to bring it up when we're alone sometimes. The teasing possibilities are endless."

Celestia sighed but smiled as well. "If you insist…Discord." The sun princess's pause in speaking came from a yawn she couldn't hold back.

"Oh, Celestia don't do that, you'll get me…started…" Discord yawned too, and they both nestled into the sofa more. He put down his mug and turned to her a little. "We really should head to bed."

Celestia smiled softly, her eyes hazed, and turned to him a little as well. "But the fire's so nice. And Hearthswarming only comes once a year. Just for a little longer, let's enjoy…it." She yawned again and magically set down her own mug.

Discord nodded. "As you wish, princess."

Celestia smiled. "We should spend more holidays together."

"Like what?" Discord yawned. "Hearts and Hooves Day?"

They shared a soft laugh.

Discord and Celestia remained awake for a little while longer before drifting off just as dawn came over the world.

* * *

An hour or so later, a midnight blue pony landed on Celestia's balcony and opened the window doors. "Sister?" Luna called out softly. "Are you still sleeping? The sun has risen and the moon has lowered, but the guards have not seen you." She glanced around the room and then blinked at the sight of a bunk bed in place of Celestia's usual bed but without occupants. Luna raised an eyebrow. She headed more into the room. "Celestia…?" And then she paused as she came around to the fireplace.

There on the sofa were Celestia and Discord snuggled in blankets and leaning a little against each other with smiles on their faces as they reposed.

Luna's eyes hazed, and she had to grin. "Well," she whispered to herself, "it seems I'm not the only one who chose to keep company last night." She sighed and shook her head. "You're both strangely adorable together. I wonder if you know that." Luna set another log to the fire to keep the warm flame going. "We really do like modern courtship practices, sister, even if they do result in a reformed draconequus in your bedroom. I just hope you had as excellent an evening as I did. Joe and I shall be seeing each other more often. We have agreed on a tentative…and long overdue…courtship. Perhaps we should double date sometime?" She laughed softly, though she did her best to stifle the sound as Celestia yawned and snuggled closer to Discord.

Luna sighed. "I really wish I could stay and see how you two are when you wake up. But I must attend to the guards. And I'll see to the first morning tasks as well. In return for you raising the moon for me and keeping me from interrupting the end of my time with Joe, it's the least I can do."

The only response she got was a light sigh from Discord as he cuddled more into his blanket but otherwise remained fast asleep.

Luna headed to the balcony doors. "Have a pleasant Hearthswarming morning. Celestia, I shall hold off on teasing you about this moment at least until dinner. If I see Discord before then though, I shall make no promises about holding off on teasing him." She laughed. "Farewell." And then Luna departed and closed the balcony doors behind her, leaving Discord and Celestia to their morning together.

In the brisk morning air Luna raised her wings to soar up into the sky, a smile upon her face. For the first time in a very long time she didn't feel slightly lonely or slightly different from other ponies or slightly unaccepted by the modern era. She didn't feel judged at all or like she had to impress anypony. She had a moment of perfect comfort with the world. And she was looking forward to sharing the feeling with Donut Joe the next time they saw each other. It was so nice to finally be moving forward in her life like this, and she hoped the trend would continue in other ways as well. "Tis a new day, for me, my sister, Discord…and all of our friends. And a new night as well. A fresh Hearthswarming start for us all." Luna smiled as she glided forward into the dawn. She was a very happy princess of the night.

* * *

And meanwhile in a certain Donut Shop in Canterlot, Donut Joe rested peacefully in his bed. Luna had magically sent him there after awaking on their cloud not long ago and seeing him fast asleep. He had woken up a little, smiling in confusion, and mumbled something about wondering if this was a dream. Luna had lightly kissed his mouth and told him it was not and that she would see him soon. Donut Joe had blushed and bid her goodbye for now, and then she had sent him off to see to her duties.

And so here he lay, dozing and dreaming and blushing. And he now had something very distinct in common with Princess Celestia of all ponies: Hearthswarming was his new favorite holiday (though Hearts and Hooves Day was a close second). But, even between holidays, at least now he would have a chance to express his affections to Luna openly. He couldn't have wished for a better outcome to the whole awkward yet sweet relationship between them (even with the possibility of having Discord as a brother-in-law one day depending on how things worked out for everypony.) Donut Joe sighed and smiled more as the moon faded in the sky and a little streak of magical blue that could only be Luna shot across the horizon in the distance all in perfect view of his little window.

Happy Hearthswarming to all, and to all a good night!

* * *

**A/N:**

And that's it! Thank you for reading, and please review if you can ^_^ I hope you all have a lovely holiday!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


End file.
